Death Note 2 Light's Daughter
by RandomFanFics24
Summary: The story continues with Light's and Misa's bundle. After the Case was finished. But what Near hadn't realized was that it could still be passed on. And anyone can be a Kira. What will overcome of this, she's intelligent, witty, and beautiful. A triple threat. Or will Near win, til the very continuous end?
1. Daughter

Author's Note...

I may or may not finish it. I have been saying it for some time, now. Lol Hope you enjoy.

Daughter ~

There was this, window. Into the Human World. In which, a few times of the day. The Shinigami would look over.

Light was still sitting in his cave. While Ryuk, sat outside. They got close again. But Light was usually trying to stay distant.

"Look, Light." As he pointed down.

Light didn't even flinch. "I don't care anymore."

Ryuk, then out of mere boredom. He wrote down three names. And in an instant...

*Down here*

The notebook landed.

"Huh?..."

She picks it up and walks out, after those three were on the floor.

It was pouring, and during the evening hours.

But regardless,

She had to walk away. Away from that house. Those three dragged in, to harm her. And she felt sick. Thinking about it. What could've happened? Who? What? And this notebook. She asks herself.

An elderly couple, noticed her.

"Sweetie, don't you know. That you can get sick out here like this?"

She looked at them, sadden.

" I may of been taken away. By these three men. To some house. That I have no idea where I am..."

Started to cry.

As the elderly woman takes her to the upstairs room. It was a business type, apartment complex. Where they held their Bakery and Home.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. But where do you come from? Who are your parents?" With a concerned expression.

She paused...

"I... I have no parents."

"Oh Dear."

"I live in a Orphanage." Looking away from the old lady's face.

"Tell you what, we'll try our best to keep you. But the thing is. We're too old for taking care of children. So, We can't promise you much...

And hopefully, some day. You can have the parents."

She looked up. "Thank you." With a smile. As she turned around and went to bed. That belong to their son. Before he grew up and left.

"Good night."

"You too, Grandma."

Ryuk was outside the window. But didn't go it. There was an weird feeling. As she peeped out the window. And went back. The window opened. And the cool breeze. Smacked in.

She opened her eyes wide. And noticed it. And as she got up. They closed.

She looked around. It was quite. Too quite. And tipped toe, right back.

*Next Day*

Nurse Kyoto, had got up from her chair. When she noticed Mari was back.

"Mari!" As she got close to greet her.

"What happened?" As she hugged her.

"I was just out in the yard... And I kind a didn't listen. And went outside the gate... And... And was brought over by these old people. Who were nice."

"Oh, well what matters is that you're here now!" She said, tearing up.

They went up, as Mari went to place her stuff. They had given her.

Kyoto went down, it was movie night. Mari went down.

It was Eiji's turn to choose. "Little Mermaid." Giggling. He was a little bit girly. But it didn't matter much to the other children.

After it had finished. They went off to bed.

Kyoto stayed to watch the News, for a bit.

Mari looked over from the Hall.

Not turning fully. "Is something the matter, Mari?"

As she turned, to face her.

"I am not sleepy."

"Wanna watch the News with me, then?"

She crept in. "Yes!" Cheerfully. She viewed her as a mom, after all.

"What's that?" Pointing at the notebook. Without reading the title.

"Oh... This? It's just my doodling book."

As she flipped the page, and doodled the burglars name.

"Why, are there a lot of bad people in the world?"

Kyoto turned to see her. "Well, most people do mistakes. But instead of learning from said mistake... They do more mistakes."

"But don't they know why they do it?"

"Most of the time. They do. Other times, they don't know why."

"Okay. Thank you for understanding. I'm off to bed." As she got up, and went upstairs.

Kyoto watched. Wondering why she asked that. As she turned back to the television. The Anchors were startled. When they received the report. That he had recently collapsed in the snack shop.

She was shocked." Kira!? "

*Next Day*

"Hello everyone. Thanks for your interest, in becoming future parents. And promise these Angels a Home."

Nearly all couples made their decisions. Mari sat in the back. With her actual coloring book. She stood up, as to go back upstairs to her room. As she did. This couple noticed her.

"Please Present her to us."

"Of course."

"Mari."

She looked down on her. " Yes?"

"Come here, sweetie. I have someone who wants to see you."

She sighed. And jumped down.

"We're thinking of Adopting you. After what was told of you. We want you to be our daughter."

She smiled. "Really?"

Kyoto never seen her this happy, since their talks.

"Yes, Mari. They already made terms with the Requirements to Adopt you. They had six months in Japan. And they'll stay here, another six months. Before moving to the United States. Isn't that cool?"

"Wow. The United States. Never thought I would go there..."

Kyoto looked at her. And turned her away from them. As they kept talking.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"You were excited. Til I mentioned the changes..."

"No. Nothing is wrong with that. It's just that. I really wanted you to be my mom."

She looked at them. And turned back at her.

"Sweetie, I told you, already. You'll always be my favorite. You're like a daughter to me. But I can't keep you, because I'm not married."

"Then get married!"

She began to laugh a little. "I'm afraid that's not just how it works. If it were that easy. I would've already done so...

Come on. Give it a chance. I'm sure, they'll be great parents."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

Giggles. "Yes. Now give me your last big hug."

"Okay."

She went to her room for the last time. And they were going to pick her up the next day.

As she was their, flipping over the notebook. A thing popped out. She saw him and screamed. Hiding herself, with the blanket.

"Don't be scared. I'm Ryuk. The Shinigami."

She was handing him the notebook. "Here. Take it. It's your's, no?! Take it! Take it and go away!"

Hyuk Hyuk. "I don't want it. It belongs to you, now."

She, still shivering. "T-Then what do you want!? My soul?"

"Nope." Hyuk.

"W-What are you? The Devil?"

"Close... But not quite."

She calmed down a bit. "Why after all this time... You suddenly show your face?"

"Because, I was waiting for the opportunity to do so. You see. I was the one who wrote those names down. I per say 'saved' you from those men. I was bored, and threw it. Thinking, you probably wouldn't of picked it up."

Takes the notebook, off the side of the bed.

" I'm impressed. You wrote down quite a lot of names. "

She looked at him as knock was heard.

" It's alright. She won't be able to see me. "

She got up, and walked over to the door.

" Is something the matter, sweetie? I heard you scream a while ago. "

" No. I'm okay. "

" Well, I brought you a apple. To ease up whatever had happened. Okay. Good night. And go to sleep. Tomorrow is your big day. You don't want to stay up all night."

"Okay. Kyo. Thanks."

Door closes.

"An apple. Yum."

"You want it?" Handing him the apple.

"Do I want it? Oh boy! Yes. Yeah yeah, yeah. I love apples."

She threw into the air. As he caught it with his mouth.

"Good boy, Ryuk."

"Yes, Master."

*Six months past*

They went to travel, some of New York's favorite places. To give Mari an insight.

"Since, we spent nearly all morning unpacking. And going places, like shops. Tomorrow it will be your special day."

"Oh yeah. It's my birthday tomorrow." She smiled.

Jane went to prepare diner, as John went on his tablet. Flipping through his Google books.

"Papa John. Could you read me a story?"

"Sure thing Princess." As he picked her up, from the floor.

She was learning English. And began to like it. While she talked fluently with them in Japanese.

Ryuk, went outside and looked up. Wondering if Light was looking.

Light only sat there, looking around his back. Thinking Ryuk would be back.

Author's Note: I decided to edit and make many changes. I had everything written at one time. But lost the whole Life Span, and dates... On it. So, it may take more time than I expect it to. I am going to draw it and post it on around DeviantArt. If ... I happen to have said account still up. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it.


	2. Special

Author's Note : The Name Whose Written in This Notebook, Shall Die.

Special ~

Light realized, that Ryuk wasn't going to come back soon. So, he began to crave stones. To ease his boredom. While others played with cards, threw bones, etc. The Shinigami King, hardly spoke.

Light thought of throwing his notebook, just like Ryuk. Boredom. But held on to that thought. "Do I really want to cause such mayhem?... And be a douchbag like Ryuk?"

As he scratched his temple. Then laughed. "Why would I care?! Why should I?... Haha haha... I'm Dead!"

He noticed something. He finally found Ryuk.

"Mmmmmm..."

*Down here*

Ryuk was anxious. He wanted an apple. But couldn't ask.

"My symptoms... Mari."

"Well, sweetie. I baked you a cake. For your eighth birthday. I hope you like chocolate." smiling.

"I do. Thanks." Smiling.

She went out front, and fed him.

*School Days*

"Well, Class. I will like you to welcome you a new student. Her name is Mari Yagami. She's from Japan. And I want you to please make her feel comfortable here. Okay."

Several students clapped.

While she looked around, to find her a empty seat. She noticed him. He had, honey eyes and dark brown hair. As he was rather bored on her plain looks.

Mari had your typical light brownish hair like Light and took her mother's natural eye color. Sky blue.

She blushed as she passed right by him. He looked at her, as she sat. With an expressionless face.

She kept her, dress. That looked like a old American version of a school uniform. It was a old dress, that her adopted mom, gave her.

Black, with a white undershirt. And shiny black shoes. With her hair, tied a back with a red bow.

She sat near the window, and looked outside. As he looked to the front.

*At home*

"It's almost ready!" As she took a peak at the muffins she was baking.

Mari came in, with a sudden fast smile. Because like usual. She was usually someone who didn't.

"Hey, mom!"

"Hey, sweetie. Mom made some homemade Italian Spaghetti and butter toast. And muffins for dessert."

"Yum." as she took a seat.

Ryuk was just floating around. Not paying much to what was going around. He was just bored. While he floated upstairs. And took a apple.

As she served. "So how was school?"

Dad shows up.

"Hey, Dear."

"Hey."

"It is was great. I get to learn more English." She smiled.

" Later on, we can teach you some Italian, French, maybe even some Mandarin..."

As they ate. Ryuk went downstairs. After he noticed a man, standing outside the building. He stood there for nearly ten minutes after Mari went into the apartment.

It was a good looking, somewhat old fashioned apartment.

Sided with other apartments.

And he probably followed her home. And now knows where she lives. So, Ryuk kept looking at him. As he gazed towards the windows. As a way to break in.

Ryuk had no way to tell her parents. Because he never communicated with them. He stood there to see if he was, going to take action.

The man, then turned around. Ryuk's panic stopped. He may be invisible. But he still felt it. He hadn't went with Mari to school. He stayed home. But went with her after this.

*A Week Later*

The man hadn't been back. Ryuk hadn't told her. Because he was no where to be seen.

Mari, reached home. And noticed a crack on the door. Like no broken. But when the door is somewhat open and closed.

"This is weird. My parents wouldn't do this."

As she thought about going towards school, again. Just to be safe. Not sorry.

"You're Kira, Mari. You can easily get rid of him or her. Don't be scared."

She swallowed the knot in her throat. And pushed the door slightly.

"Dad?!..." walking slowly.

"Mom?!"

As she noticed paper thrown all over the floor, and dirty footprints.

Things were thrown everywhere. She turned towards the living room. As she looked up. She noticed blood dripping on the wall, the television was punched out, and her father on the sofa with a pillow covering his face. As she noticed that, his wrists were slashed.

"Dad!" She burst out tears.

"Oh shit. Whoa!" As he wanted to comfort her.

She ran upstairs, to see if her mom was still there. To see if she did this.

"Mom?! MOM!"

Ryuk's followed.

She opened the Master bedroom. And noticed her mom, chained to the bed posts, naked, faced up, and slashed.

"What?! No!" She broke down.

Ryuk's. "I'm sorry, Mari." He patted her.

"Ryuk..." crying.

"Why?!" panting and crying. As she sat next to the back wall.

The man, was shaving with her father's razor shave. As she had been up there.

She held on to her Death Note. The guy came out, and as he suspected. Heard crying.

He walked towards the hall to the Master bedroom door.

She screamed, while scribbling into the white paper. As he was somewhat crawling closer. She felt faint, because she knew she was going to die. If it weren't for.

He grabs it, and yanked it from her hands.

Read his name.

"Well, hello there."

Ryuk waves at him, with a smirk and taunting eyes.

The man jumps, throws it and runs down stairs.

Out the door, to the middle of the street. Where he was run over by an olderly man.

Mari stood by the door, on the stairs. Looking at him. While her eyes went red, and smirked.

It was the early evening. So some people surrounded him.

*After a while *

Mari was forced to move in with her Aunt and Uncle. Whom on her adoptive mom's sister, side.

"I know this is so sudden. But what happened, sadly happens. And not to everybody. And for some disgrace... Happened to you."

As she was telling her, for comfort.

Mari, couldn't get over it. The idea of just taking away, just like that. Was too much. She wonders, if she would've been alive if she weren't in school, that day. Well, came an hour later than usual. Because of her teacher needed to tell her something.

Ryuk looked around. Touching stuff around the living room.

"Oww... Nice touch. I have always liked this."

As he went through their taste in music, furniture, and whatever else.

Mari looked over around, and got a bit annoyed by him.

They ate their dinner. And had rules for her. Especially, since she was forced to change schools.

She had went to a Private School at first. But her Uncle decided to have her get switched to a Public school.

In her room, she sat. She was given a tablet by her adopted parents for her birthday. So, she went to go play games with it.

"What are you going to do, now?!" As he looked at her.

"Ryuk, I am going to be switched... I won't be able to see him again."

*A Week Later*

The new school, was just to full. Students bumped one another.

(This better be good. I can't think of anything else...)

"Morning Class. We've a new student in class today. Mari Yagami. Please take your seat."

She felt alone, here.

A girl, in fifth grade. Who happened to be ten. Would pick on other younger students.

And she noticed that.

"What you lookin' at?"

She was African American and just looked plain rude.

Of course, most wouldn't stand up to her. Because it was considered racist in today's stupid standards.

She couldn't take it though.

The older girl, took a boy's glasses and smashed them. Stumping on them on the floor.

She began to laugh. As her friends gave her a high five.

The poor boy, was on the floor, picking up the pieces.

*Minutes after school ended*

"Im sorry everyone."

She stood right before everyone. On the roof of the main building.

Her mom yelling at her to get her ass down.

"Shanay get yo ass down from there."

Mari watched, not shocked at all.

She jumps, just like it was written.

Everyone scattered over to her. Too late. Ryuk laughed.

Mari didn't like bullies, no matter the race, sex, nor status.

They were evil, and made the world rot.

She smirked, looking down.

(You did good. You did great.)

*At home*

"Well that was, simply unexpected."

"Not really, Ryuk. I was only doing what was right. People need to stop. It's no good. They're evil, Ryuk. The world is backwards."

"Oh..." He stood shocked.

"I never met such need to do my best. I want to help people."

"You're starting to sound... Just like your father...

I bet, he must be proud. To say the least.

He said the same things.

Believed in the same morals.

And went with them."

"Tell me more, Ryuk."

"You're Father, was Justice for a short time. But eventually it got to him. Don't be overwhelmed by it. Before you know it. You'll end up exactly like him."

"But Ryuk. I don't like bad people. You saw, what she did. She was a bully. And nobody did anything to help the boy. And also... She wanted to hit me the other day."

"That's true..." He looked out the window.

"Just be careful, then."

"I want to Avenge my Father's Name, Ryuk. I want to let the world know."

*Same time*

"Kira is out there. Folks. Let's celebrate. Our Prayers, have been Answered."

"Kira!"

"Kira!"

"Kira!"

A girl, tucks by her mother's cloak. As she looked up.

"Who's this Kira, Mommy?"

Her mother looked at her. With a brief smile.

"Our Hope."

*Back*

"Mari, you're playing with fire..."

"I've been playing with fire, since day one. Ryuk...

I want to make this World a better place. And Avenge my Father's Name.

I Shall."

Author's Note: I forgot add an Disclaimer... I don't own Death Note nor it's Original Characters. I do own my Original Character(s) that I included. I am Not a Liberal Communist Socialist Fascist. So please keep your Political Bullshit out of my Fic, if you planned on doing so. There will be more Views on my opinion. I'm free to express it. Deal with it.


	3. TIME

Author's Note : " You can't change the world. Even if you try. The world is too rotten."

Time

N... The Great L Successor. Tapped, and tapped. Over many, but many documents. Going over endless stacks.

With usual, empty information on who this Kira was. Because he figured Light out. So fast. Thought, that Ryuk leaving, was going to solve it.

"Why does, this seem to continue again?"

Asked Halle. Last of her old detectives. That stayed, after years. Slowly waiting for her Retirement Day. And to officially just get the Hell out of Near's place.

"That's what... I am trying to figure out."

"This Kira, isn't like the last one, though."

"Time, is the factor here. Light must've had some other way."

"Why, Light? You still can't seem to have forgotten Light. Light is gone."

Near massaged his temple.

"I guess, you can go home. And get some rest, Halle. It's getting very late."

She picked up her coat. And walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, N. Take care. And remember what I told you. You need rest."

"Alright. Alright."

*Meanwhile*

Mari and Bree, her best friend. Were working to help out Bree's mom with her store. Since she had nobody else to trust on, other than her daughter.

Bree took upon that offer and took Mari with her.

Especially, since she felt like she needed to help her Uncle and Aunt. Letting her stay with her all this time. And helping her through out the years.

She still misses New York, despite living in Albany. With its beautiful little homes.

Bree told Mari, she and her mom would move back to New York City, after they add a new store. And allow someone to keep this one to Manage. Well, maybe her Brother from Boston would move over to there.

Meanwhile, they had to stay.

As Bree helped her mother lock the front doors. Mari sat in the back as usual. And went off.

"Mari, I have a weird feeling that something is off."

Ryuk whispered to her.

(What is wrong with him? He's been acting strange. Like this a whole week. Telling me about a feeling. I didn't expect him to ever be this nervous. Is something up?)

As the rounded the corner. As assumed... A house was burning.

Mrs. Brune noticed the smoke. But wasn't sure. Til they reached the front.

"Aunt Susan?!"

"Hey, hey. Nobody is allowed over the yellow tape. Get back!"

Sobbing..

"But my Aunt. My Aunt... Is there!"

Bree and Brune held her away. As she tried to go in. The front wall, collapses. And the fire rose. All she could do was watch it, burn.

"Why?" Shaking her head.

"Why do all the bad things happen to good people?!"

"Calm down, darlin'. There's not left to do. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Hugging her.

Bree looked, at her with sadden eyes.

"I'm sorry, for your loss. Girl."

*At school*

Some people looked at her.

"We heard, your house brunt down."

Snickering in the background.

Mari, looked at them right in the eye. And left.

"Bree, you gossiped?"

Bree looked at her shocked.

"I wouldn't laugh at you nor at your disgraces. I'm your friend. Best friend. Me?! Of all people. Wouldn't share that.

" Bree, then how do they know about it? "

" I don't know. " Raising her shoulders.

" But ignore them. They'll get what they deserve for laughing at you. Especially, with Kira around. I mean, they should just shut up. Right?"

"Right." Mari agreed, and went her separate way.

Bree looked at her, before entering into her's.

*At lunch*

Mari sat alone. Since Bree had second lunch. Due to scheduling difficulties.

"So, how funny was it?!"

As the douchbag took, her book and slammed it.

Mari, apparently made some enemies here. But she never started the fights. She was gloomy and Goth. Hardly spoke to anyone. And Bree was the direct opposite.

"I asked. How funny was it?!" A dumb ass wigger.

His friends stood and laughed.

Mari looked at them, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"You did it, Steven?"

He snickered.

"Ah haha. What are you gonna do about it. You dumbass gloomy bitch?"

She looked at him, about to bust out a tear.

"That's why? Because I denied your date request! You bastard!"

His friends laughed even more.

The Principle came out.

"What is going on here?!"

"Nothing, nothing. My man. It's just that we was talkin' you know. And she's like really like mad. Or somethin' you know. You know. Right man. You see... My man. She wants me."

"Is that, right?!"

"No. He's crazy." She got up and left.

The Principle left.

She went outside, and wrote down his name down. Along with his friends.

Ryuk didn't say much that day.

After school. Right outside, as they were picking on some girl. And as planned...

A truck, had a loosen screws that held on to the working flexible ladder.

And it flew out. And sliced Steven's head off. His friends panicked. As the girl ran. His friend Mike, fell over and bumped his head. Fainted. And his other friend Jamal was run over by the very same truck.

Mari, just walked away, like nothing. As her hands were in her pocket. Since it was a breezy afternoon. Like it usually was in New York.

Bree was home, already. Her mother allowed Mari to stay in. She was going to be like eighteen in like two years. So, it was better like that. Just so, she wouldn't bother anybody else.

"Hey Mari." While greeting her, as she jumped from the sofa.

Mari smiled. "I thought there was work today. My phone died, on me. Because it fell. I need a new one. That is why, I couldn't call..."

"Oh, yeah. It was a last minute thing. Because my mom thought of... Me going to join a class. Well, for Talents."

"Cool. I guess. Yeah, I kind a forgot. That you sing in your spare time."

"Yup. And guess what, I got the start. After the school year ends. In about five months or so. I'll get to enter for a residual... That way, they can see how good I am. Especially, for their Play. In New York City."

"Great! You deserve. I hope you get the part."

"Mari, I'm going places!" As she spins around, flapping her hands everywhere.

"I'm just so excited. I might not even get to finish High School. Because I c an just make this, my official career."

"Yeah... Good... Huh, I'll go to the room, okay. I have homework that needs to be done. Okay. I hope and wish you the best."

She smiled. As she went around to the Hallway leading to the stairs.

"Wow. How come you don't do something like that, Mari?"

Tapping her ear. As she shut the door.

"I don't know, Ryuk. I just don't know. Singing isn't my thing. Though I do love music. It is not in me. Besides, I'm very interested in other stuff."

"Like what, same old boring generic shit? You go to school for thirteen years, than add another four to eight years. What life is that?"

"Ryuk. I don't have talent. Maybe if I found something else..."

She looked at the silks that hung, in the room she stayed in. Which was a hobby room, for Mrs. Brune to sew her own clothes.

"I love these colors." As she touched each layer of fabric.

"I think, I got it. Ryuk."

"Oooh..." He placed his index finger on his lips.

*Next Day*

"Look. Look at this report. Near."

As he slammed it, on to his desk.

Shoveling it.

"Hmm..."

"I told you. I told, Kira was in New York."

With his funny Bronx Accent.

Near looked at his screen.

"I already had all that figured out. But thanks."

*That afternoon *

"So, what's up? Why did you bring me here for?"

Mason, sat down next to her. As she had a black dress on with, similar to the Wednesday Adams look. But older and her hair just pulled back.

He sighed.

"I know that you're Kira."

She shocked. Her eyes widen.

"H-How?!"

"Let's just say, I was observing you for some time. Okay."

She grew pale like.

"Don't worry. I admire Kira. I have been interested since the beginning."

Ryuk noticed Misa. When he entered behind Mari.

(Misa?)

(Ryuk?)

They glared at each other. For what seemed like ages.

"That's cool. But creepy. Why were you watching me for?"

"The idiot loves you, Mari."

Mason didn't hear the comment.

"Look, Mason..."

Misa pokes him.

"Are you going to tell her about your notebook, Mason?!"

(She doesn't need to know... Just yet.)

"Why did you bring my to your house? You said you had something to show me. But.."

He sighs again. He looked rather annoyed.

"Here."

Pointing at the laptop.*

"You know what this is?"

She stared.

"Not really."

"Very important documents. You see, my older brother took over our father. Since he's retired. And I happen to know how to hack into classified, whether it was made public or not. Criminals that get registered for various crimes."

"Whoa?!"

"Yeah. All I want is to help you."

She bit her lip. Hesitating to say no. But it was worth it?

She smiled.

"I appreciate wh-..."

"Mari, don't hesitate... These are criminals who do horrendous crimes. Some, like the paedophiles. They are usually let loose. While those who only had an unpaid ticket for a red light. Are forced to pay with time. What justice is that?"

"You're right... I'll write them down."

She wrote them down. As much as she could.

"Mari..."

"Yes?"

He placed his hand around her shoulders.

She stopped writing.

"Mason! What's wrong with you?!"

"Huh?!"

"Look. I like you as a friend. But I have no interest in you as a partner!"

Ran downstairs.

"Mari. Don't go!"

"Look. Don't talk to me ever again. I know, that I had a crush on you, when we were in grade school. But now... I don't. Grow up. I'm done. I'm done with being your friend. You only did this to take advantage of me and my trust. I'm out."

Out the door.

Slamming it.

He followed.

" No!"

His brother, Alex came.

" Hmm... Mason. Who was that? Your little friend?"

" Shut up."

Walking back inside. Mason nearly stumbled.

" So, how was it? Because it looks like you scared the shit out of her. Maybe I can swoon her feet off the ground. Eh?"

Laughs.

"Shut up, Alex!"

"So, nothing happened?"

Laughing while serving himself some liquor.

"She's my age, Alex. Get someone your age."

"I'm not that old. I'm twenty-five."

Chuckles.

"She's my age, you idiot." He snapped.

Going towards his room.

Taking a seat, near the backyard.

"I'll wait, another two years. I ain't in no rush to get married."

Smirks.

*Next Day*

Near woke up, just to a lovely stack of shit and documents. That were just as interesting as the last.

He had a bagel and some cream cheese.

Why, the task force just weren't there yet.

" Oh... "

(Unannounced Criminals, Dead... A minute apart... A minute?!)

"Morning, Near."

"Hey."

"Did you get the paper?"

"Yeah."

"I'm telling you, Mayne. Kira is here."

"Sup, Daquan."

"Sup, Mayne."

"Why don't you greet me like that, Near?"

Near and Daquan laughed.

"Kira probably hacked..."

"Close all websites. Shut down the internet!"

*Meanwhile*

People weren't allowed access to the internet.

"What is going on, here?!"

*With Mari*

Staring blank into the white blocked site.

"Error 404. " Hyuk Hyuk.

"Yeah, it's annoying. I think, they finally figured my existence..."

She was shocked and excited.

*At Near's*

"I'm here."

"Alex. Good. Here is some documents. Take them, and back out."

"Alright. Geesh..."

*A message to the task force and all law enforcement agencies, throughout the United States*

"I am N. As all you know. This information, about the 114 dead criminals. Within only private documents, were boldly murdered by Kira. Now, seeing that this is private. It is presumably my assumption that, it could be any one of you. I'm not saying it could be. But the Hack was Professional. Professionally done. So, I'll ask for each of you to be investigated by me. Because not just any Citizen would open these files. I look forward to this. I hope, you understand. The seriousness of the Cold Case as this one. We don't need a second Light. I'm looking forward to your help. And good luck with your personal lives. In hopes you aren't Kira. Good Day."

*Alex in a Coffee Shop *

(This Kira is slick. I better find him, before Near does...)

Mari sat close to him, but still to far. On the park bench.

(I'll find him. Gain his trust. And then get rid of him.

There can only be one Kira.)

Smirks.

Mari plucking the flowers. Smiling.

Without acknowledging each other.


	4. STRUCK

Author's Note : I've never been to New York. But bare with me. Lol If I end up getting things wrong. K. :) Also, My characters, are Alex, Mari, Mason, Freddie, Daquan,... Eh... More to come. It is coming together, better when I type slower. I'll try to hurry up with my artwork, and post it in DeviantArt. Enjoy.

Struck

Mason was day dreaming. And noticed, that she wasn't there.

Absent, she never even liked being late. She was early and punctual.

(Where is she?)

*Near*

"Okay. Now that we got most of it covered. Tomorrow will be our two weeks off, for Christmas and New years."

"Apparently, Kira has been a little less annoying and allowed us a long vacation. Sweet."

"We needed that, Mayne. I was expecting us to stay here."

Near turns.

"None of you are married, so why would it bother you to stay?"

"You're going to stay, Near?"

"This is part my home. Yeah."

"Right. You're constantly obsessed with Kira, either way."

"I'll most likely go to Europe. I been wanting to go, for a while now."

Tapping his cards on the table.

After break*****

*At the Snack Shop*

Mason looked over, it has been months since Mari apparently dropped out.

Even though, she moved. She wasn't going to tell him.

He looked closely at a Seventeen Magazine cover.

(Mari?!)

He took it home.

"Look, Misa!"

"My..."

"She is doing this... Instead of doing what she wanted."

"She's following my footsteps... Mason. She's doing a mistake."

"Well..."

"But maybe. It's for the best. She's beautiful. She took what was of me. I want to see how far she can keep it up."

Looking down at herself.

"You never told her that you were Kira as well. Maybe things would've been different."

"Not true. She's incapable of understanding me. She is her own person. I'm fine..."

She looked at him. Tilting her head.

"No, you're not. You love her."

*Alex's Apartment*

Turns on the Teli.

"Kira Nation is in. Apparently, a whole Prison in Los Angeles, California is empty."

"What?! That's amazing."

("What?!")

"Yeah, I thought so, too Greg. Kira keeps being mentioned in New York this, New York that. But apparently. Yesterday, it was discovered that Kira may of wiped out the whole Prison. Where the most vicious criminals from that state are."

"California is heavy in a lot of Problems. I guess this would set an uproar."

"Me, too. I think so, too."

Noises in the background.

(Well, well... Well. Seems like you aren't going to quit, any time soon.)

He sat, while tapping his chin. Smirking.

"Clever, you probably never were in New York."

*Near's Place*

He scratched his temple, realizing that a Prison was nearly wiped out.

*Mari's*

"Whoa?!"

"There's another Kira, Ryuk..."

"Uhmmm... Seems like it."

He got nervous. Because he knew that Mason is.

"Come to think of it, Ryuk. Mason has got to be the first person, I've never been able to read the Life Span from. Mason could be Kira?!..."

"Huh!"

"No... No, can't be... I didn't think, he would have it in him."

"Ask him tomorrow, since you should be able to make up a week of school."

*Next Day, around the Lockers*

"Mason, I have to talk to you..."

She placed her hands crossed, in front of her face. To her mouth.

"I thought you said, it was over and all that?"

"No, it is. But in a relationship spectrum... I don't mind being your friend. Just not your lover. Can you please help me?"

"Oh... I get it."

"You will?!" She said cheerfully.

While he stayed, as bitch faced as usual.

"Why? Just so you can use me? Not gonna happen."

"Mason, please I beg of you. You're good at hacking."

... "And I know you are Kira." In a whisper.

His eyes widen.

"W-What?"

Ryuk chuckled.

"I have the eyes."

"I knew that.."

"But I can't read your lifespan. That's how I figured it out."

"Still, no deal. Missy. I don't want problems."

He snapped. While turning his back on her.

"Please Mason. I beg you. I'm sorry..."

She teared up.

"Shut the Hell up!"

As he walks off to class.

Misa looked sad. While staring at her.

(Sweetie.)

She couldn't see Misa yet.

(Mason...)

*At Bree's Concert *

"Thank you everyone."

Cheers.

"This is my first ever concert. I hope you enjoy it."

Cheers.

Instruments begin to play.

"I wish...

I was like, You.

Just like You.

So,

Easily Confused."

The crowd begins to cheer more.

"So,

Easily Amused."

Mari didn't come, she was not even home.

"You're so Simple, Easy, to Control.

You.

You.

You.

Yeah.

So, Innocent.

So, Pure.

So, Decent.

Yet, so

Stupid.

You fall for every single beautiful lie.

And live with it.

That.

Lie.

Because you are confirmed in believing,

In His word,

Blind Faith.

Windows open,

To a dark soul.

With hardly ever any full,

Of life...

I just wish.

I was Like You.

So, Easily

Confused.

So Easily

Amused... "

The crowd sang along with her.

As the bass player nailed the cue.

The drummer, slammed.

Fireworks, went off.

*Two Years later. *********

" I admire Kira. I want to meet Kira, someday."

"But why?"

"Because He has done so much. I can't thank him enough..."

As he watched the interview. He turned it off.

"She's stupid."

Near tapped his fingers on the chair arm.

"Ridiculous."

*Mason's apartment.*

"She's admiring herself. How cute?"

He snapped.

Misa looked at her.

"My Dear... She's doing just like me. She'll end up hurt."

Looking down.

"Don't expect me to do anything. I'm in College, doing my best to do my Life as great as possible. And I won't ruin her's."

"Mason?..."

"You won't convince me, Misa."

He slammed the door behind him. His roommate wasn't there. Which was usually a good thing.

He had thrown a magazine of her in front. Of a Cosmetics, into a fire pit. That the homeless had.

*Alex's Apartment*

"My, same girl?"

(I got to investigate her a little more.)

*Near's*

(I will investigate this girl a little more.)

*Mari in her own Apartment*

"Bree. I know... I know. How's your mom?"

"Good."

"Cool."

"Awesome Interview, by the way. Mari, I didn't realize you liked Kira that much."

Giggles.

"Yeah, sometimes I just do. I mean, how could you not?"

Giggles.

Call trying to come in.

"Hold on Bree... Some Unknown number keeps sending me text messages and calling me constantly."

"Whoa. What have you done, silly?"

Giggles.

"Can you blame me?"

Laughs.

Ryuk was on the wall, cracking his ass up.

"I'm gonna read some to you."

"Go on."

Snickers.

"WE need to meet up."

"I think you and I are meant to be."

"Oh... Whoa!" Laughs.

"Hold on, there's more. Bree."

"I'm crazy for you. Enough to become Kira myself."

Giggles.

"I know where you live. I'm right outside."

"Okay, that was scary."

"That's just a tip, Bree. The other ones are more obscene..."

"Gross. Probably some old fat fuck. Living in a basement."

"Ewww. Yuck. I'm gonna throw up my lunch. Because of that."

Laughs.

"No, seriously though. Who is that? Any clues?"

"Lord. Probably Mason. He was obsessed with me after all. Poor chump. Still can't get over me. Yuck."

"I think, he is kind a cute. Lend him over."

Giggles.

"Keep him!"

"I don't want him. He's cute. But after all you've told me. Sounds like a stalker. He's a no no."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Love you."

"Love ya, too."

"Seriously though. Who is this?"

"Well, Unknown numbers are usually untraceable."

"I know that... But... Wait, can it really be Mason?!"

"I don't know shit." Hyuk.

"You never know anything, Ryuk!"

Throws a pillow at him.

"Fluff."

As she tilts her body backwards.

"Don't be such a tease, Mari."

"Hyummm..."

"What?!" He asks, confused.

"I need to find a way to figure this guy out."

*Alex*

"Damn it, answer."

*Mari*

"It's probably Mason... Should I..."

"Kill him?" Ryuk abruptly asks.

She got shocked.

"..."

*Next Day*

"Still?"

She was getting ready to go to the photo shoot.

Pulling her skirt up, and everything.

Ryuk, was outside.

There was more than a hundred messages.

She deleted, some of it. And still...

Also her Yahoo, was bombarded with emails.

Still went to work.

Ignoring it.

*Near*

"Mayne... I can't believe how Kira just flipped over. Must've been on Vacation. Cuz

.

.

.

.

He just don't stop one place. Probably rich."

"What makes you think, he's rich? Or even assume Kira is a Male?"

"Well, Da Quan may be right, N."

"Freddie. May be right... Does not make him right. Besides, you're the youngest one here. You'll learn after this case. Not bad for your start of Career."

"Well, I believe it so... Not just anyone can move like this..."

"They can, when they hack."

"Near, after the Internet went back up... It didn't seem like the most Private was hacked..."

"Deep Web, maybe?!"

Near raised his eyebrows and arms, after he asked that.

"Huh?!... Maybe." Tapping his chin.

"Shhhit... Dawg. This Kira is one Slick Son of a Bitch..."

"Yeah. He is..."

*Mari at home*

Phone rings non stop. It already rung twice, after she came in to settle down.

She ignored it, and went to shower.

After she came out.

It began to ring again.

"Am I being watched?..."

She peaked outside. With her lights off.

Ryuk didn't see anything either.

She had recently installed a app phone line. That allowed one to use their phone to make calls with a different number.

And figured out, how to see the number.

No answer.

It was ringing and hung up.

"This guy. Knows you... But won't have the balls to answer once getting called back."

So, she waited. While laying on the bed.

She wore a long shirt. And nothing else, other than panties and socks.

She bent over, to lay forward. While Ryuk turned to the left. And looked at her display.

" Hmm. "

He blushed.

Gets called back.

She gasped and jumped.

"Hello?"

"Mari... I know you're there. Why haven't you answered me?"

She paused.

(It's not Mason... Confirmed...)

"Mason?"

"Who? No. No. It's your Secret Admirer."

(His voice... It's... It's... Yummy.)

"What do you want?"

Blushing.

"You."

She was shocked. And made a whimper sound.

"Are you naked?"

"Nah... No oh."

"Please... Please send Nudes, Princess."

(This guy, is such a pervert.)

"No. Stop messaging me. Stop calling me. I don't want to meet you ever. You creep.)

" Ah, I made you nervous. Listen...

You don't have to send Nudes. Although I wish you did...

Tell you what. How about you come downstairs?"

" What are you planning? What's wrong you?!"

She screamed.

Ryuk, noticed a shadow.

"Oh shit... Mari. I see something."

"I'm outside. Open up."

"No. Get away!"

She hangs up. Shivering in fear.

She had to turn off the laptop. Despite being upstairs. She felt like he was right outside the window.

She hid, wrapping herself in the blanket.

There was a noise, downstairs.

"The door." She whispered.

Ryuk was just as scared. He didn't want to leave her side. And stayed. Hugging her.

Minutes felt like torture.

" Is he unscrewing the screws?" She began to cry.

"Damn... He's desperate."

Nothing happened. He gave up, and she went to sleep. After an hour of silence.

*Next Day*

"Damn."

"Great, no I have to go waste my time at a home store. To fix the nob."

"I've never seen such a guy. So desperate to want to give a fuck, like this; before." Hyuk Hyuk.

" Hmm..."

After she was out of the store.

"Hey, Mari. How about some apples?! I'm craving apples."

"There are apples at home."

" No. Not enough apples for my palate..."

"..."

She turned.

"Fine."

"Yeppy!"

*Reaching the Farmers Market.*

She went to the delicious looking fruits. Picked up a container of strawberries and blueberries. Some chocolate. And then went towards the apple section.

Ryuk hadn't noticed.

Whispering towards him.

"Ryuk. Don't you ever just have that unnerving feeling that you're being watched?"

She was looking narrow down picking apples. Red, green, and yellow ones, too.

She then turned slowly up, and noticed a cross. Towards the other section of oranges, peaches, and such. He was glaring at her. With a smirk. A cute bad boy look. He blinked.

He was dressed in a long coat. It wasn't that cold. But it was chilly.

She had a shocked expression. Blushed. And dropped the apple.

Ryuk panicked.

"Hey."

Picking it up, sweeping off the dirt.

"My Precious."

Like that thingy from the Lord of the Rings.

He left, as so did she. In a different direction.

*That afternoon.*

She read, what seemed like his last text for now.

"You look even better in person."

Winky face.


	5. Surmise

Author's Note :

Netflix did a Horrible job on the American Remake. L isn't black, Light is not Misa, Misa is not Light, damn... Damn... All bad. Don't shove your Liberal Agenda on us.

Surmise

She looked.

Glaring at the phone.

While Ryuk looked outside. Nothing stood out of place. While she laid there. Looking at the ceiling.

"What will you do, now?"

Turning to her.

She snapped her head up.

"I don't know..."

She sat up. Looking towards her desk, then to her window.

*Alex*

Alex hadn't sent any other messages for her.

*Near*

Flipped through the papers.

*Mari*

She went outside. And did some shoots.

"Mari. I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Apparently, since you have sparked some interest. I was deciding on whether you want to continue the career or not."

"I think I do... I find this interesting. No long studying hours or anything. Just all the time in the world for me."

"Okay. Well, seeing that I'm just your temporary... I was thinking of you finding work with someone else. Because you know. There are greater opportunities for you."

"Oh..."

"Here's her card. Give her a call. Maybe, you will even be in movies and make music... Or even Fashion Design. Since you love clothing."

Pats her on the back, and walks away.

*Later, early Evening. *

She went to take out something from her bank. As she took out her card. A man, pulled out a gun to her face. Forced her to dropped her stuff.

She was forced to get in her own car, as he pointed at her the entire time. She floors away.

Alex, was behind her. And picked the cards up. He ran to his car, and followed. As close as possible. They went on the Interstate going towards New Jersey.

She read the signs, and began to panic a bit.

"Shut the fuck up! Bitch. I ain't playing wid you."

"... Shit."

(My thoughts, exactly Ryuk.)

"Here's the thing. First, we gonna pick up a Cousin of mine from Jersey. Then we gonna go to Florida. There's where the shit will go down."

She was panting, after crying. But would not stop crying.

"Why you scared, doh. White chocolate?"

"..."

"Tell me, girl. Have you ever had a chocolate dick?"

She kept looking at the road. Thinking it will all be over soon. A rest stop, gas station, somewhere...

"I am not sure... I will be able to make it there. We need gas."

"Than make a God damn stop, then."

He dropped the gun, several times.

Alex still following. It wasn't that heavy. Seeing that it was getting more and more darker as hours passed.

Nearly empty, out.

Other than trailer trucks.

She noticed a car behind, not that far. She felt faint. Thinking it was his buddy.

Especially, when he flashed the lights.

Ryuk, couldn't see past the dark tint.

And he wasn't going to leave her alone.

Suddenly, as she was about to get off the road. He faints. His body was slumped over, after the sound. She parked her car, off the road.

As so, did he.

She was scared. And opened the door. She hadn't noticed the car behind her. And pushed out the body.

"I didn't do it."

She cries.

She was about to throw the gun out.

But...

"Don't touch it. His finger prints are on it. And if he used it on someone, you'll be charged for his crime."

She snapped her hands back and left it. Drove back around, home.

He noticed, and checked for the pulse. Nothing, so he went back.

That same night. Around 10 o'clock. Two Cops went to her place.

" I swear. I didn't do it. "

" Okay, I know. But apparently he was in your car. We have to take it. And apparently you will be questioned further."

*At Questioning *

"Tell me what happened!"

"He came from my left side. I... I saw when he was already pointing at me. Forced me into my own car, and he said something about Jersey and Florida. All this stuff on how there were people waiting for him. He didn't say names..."

She plead and cried.

"You said, it was a heart attack. Correct?"

"Yes."

Side cop.

"Probably was Kira? ..."

"Kira?!" She asks.

"Yeah, Kira probably used his before making judgment. Because this guy was announced not long ago."

"I wouldn't know. I been busy with my photo shoots. But Kira sure seems determined to show the world something else."

"Okay. But either way. We'll keep the car here for now. Seeing that there was a weapon involved."

"Oh..."

Was driven back home, after an hour or so.

It was around 12, now. And a knock was heard.

"Huh?!" She went to the window. She had low lights, and only wore her light purplish shower gown.

Went down stairs, he was caressing the door.

The door was open, by then. He stood right up. With the latches hooked. Just to be safe.

They locked eyes.

"You?!"

"I need to talk to you."

"Who are you? What do you want?!" She angrily snapped.

However, she was too adorable and not much of a grudge. It faded, and totally ignored by him.

"I'm a Detective. See."

Letting her see through the gap, his Card Number and Full name. It matched with his name.

"Here are the cards you dropped."

She closed and unlocked the door completely.

"Thank you."

He walked right in.

"Yeah. I guess, you can make yourself at home." She nervously giggled.

He went right for the Kitchen and sat.

"Is a glass of water, too much to ask?"

"Oh. Okay."

She went to the fridge and poured water into the glass.

Handing him the glass. As he smirks for a bit.

"Look, I been investigating you for some months now. I work for Near. The thing is, I don't like N. Very much."

"You've been stalking me, for what?"

"I admire you. I admire Kira."

"I don't understand your actual purpose here."

He stood up, facing the wall.

"I don't want any secrets, Mari."

Turning towards her. Serious expression and all.

Placing his hands on the table.

She was growing nervous.

"You want me to talk to this Near guy?"

She frowned.

He looked at her.

"No."

"Then?..."

"What I want, is your trust. Because I plan to help you. I work directly with him. You see. Under my wing. You'll be safe. He doesn't suspect me, as much as he would suspect you."

"Under your wing..."

"Yeah, like a Eagle."

"Hmm..."

"I'll give you a week. Swing by my apartment. I don't live far from here. And by far. I meant state lines."

As he closed the door, behind him.

Ryuk looked at her.

"I don't trust him."

"He's kind a right. If this Near guy is after me. And I'm a suspect altogether. I need someone."

"Ah-Oh."

"Besides, he's handsome, too. Bonus." She cheerfully clapped. Sighing.

*A Week Later ********

At Alex's apartment. Where he was sitting, reading something.

At a lazy afternoon. When a knock was heard.

He went to answer it.

"You came."

He smirked, as she smiled. Letting her in.

"I thought over what you said... And I..."

Looking at the glass figurines.

"How cute."

"Those were from my mother. She gave some of them to me."

"She made those?"

"Some, yeah. Other times, she bought the... Anyway. Tell me..."

She was wearing her usual clothes, which consisted of mainly skirts. Just like her mother. Ryuk would say.

Nice long socks and button up shoulder less office shirt.

That meant, she meant business.

" I won't tell you. I'll show you. "

She sat down, and patted the floor signaling him to sit next to her.

Ryuk just watched, now. He hardly said anything, now. She hardly listened anyhow.

His laptop was open. And he had been watching some news crew. A Politician came up, was caught with Sexual Assault.

"You see him, he was brought upon allegations of Sexual Assault. But of course. He's a Politician. Politicians 'Dun do nuthin' wrong. Do, they let him slide."

"Than why haven't you judged him yet?"

"I wasn't sure at first. Till..."

"Til what?"

"My helper needed to confirm it."

"But watch."

Her hand, pointing at the screen.

A heart attack, as he falls from the Conversation Table.

The people panic.

Alex was shocked. He wasn't entirely sure Mari was Kira.

"I don't believe you. Anyone can die from a heart attack."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, who is Kira!"

"Okay. Still don't? How about..."

She pointed at the one of the Anchors.

"See him? My friend, found out that he was involved with Paedophila."

"Now watch."

Alex looked at her, in disbelief.

"Attention everyone... I... Joseph Park... Am a Creep... I did things... I am sorry, Sherry... My dear wife. My kids. I..."

Shoots himself, at the head.

As the, they officially went berserk at the moment.

"KIRA!"

She turned to him. Ever so slowly.

"Do you believe me, now?"

Smiling sweetly. Like as if she never done anything wrong.

Alex, got up. Covering his mouth.

"Wow. I can't believe... You really are Kira."

He went to the window looking outside.

"How did you know?"

"I have the eyes."

He looked at her. Serious and all.

Sitting on the Sofa Chair, from Lazy Boy.

She was still on the floor.

"Believe me. I only want to do this to help out. The world is backwards."

"No. No. I agree. The world is backwards. It's just that. I didn't actually believe that such a beautiful girl. Would be Kira. I mean, a model. So, innocent. Sexy. Would be so dedicated to this..."

"Alex. I..."

Begins to cry.

"My parents,... I had no parents. My Guardians were... Were brutally murdered... *sniff* My Aunt and Uncle, were brought down on arson, everything went to Hell... My Friend's mom... This is why, I couldn't stay longer in there... One weird feeling came over that night. She was desecrated... "

She panted.

" You got to believe me. And after what you said. I need you. I need your help. Because I don't know, when this Near guy... Well get to me. "

" Oh. "

Wiping her tears.

" You can keep the notebook. Hold it for me. Til then. "

" But your eyes?"

As he touched it. Ryuk presented himself.

He wasn't shocked.

" As long as you hold it, and don't use it. I'll still keep my eyes. Right Ryuk? "

"Right."

"Believe me."

"I'll die for you."

He stood up, and knelt down. Gave her a hug.

She was shocked.

" I promise. To always be by your side. And together. We'll make a New World. "

" T-Thank You... "

Hugging him back.

Ryuk, was scared now. But who knows how this will turn out.

He smirked, but Ryuk hadn't noticed.

(Once I get her complete trust. I'll no longer keep her around. Til then. I'll use her. This will be fun.)

He laid her, on the floor.

She was surprised. As he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Alex."

"Shhh... Let Daddy do his work. Believe me."

"Alex.. I am still a Virgin... Please do it slowly."

"Ah... It won't be bad. I promise."

Whispering on her ear. Caressing her so softly.

It was five minutes in...

"I love you."

Came out from her lips.

He panicked. Pushing her a back.

"Get out!"

"Huh?! But it's past eight o'clock..."

"Go home."

"Alex...?"

"Look, keeping you here, is already suspicious enough. So, go home."

"Okay."

She grabbed her coat and went outside.

Ran down stairs.

Freddie was outside, he was investigating her, too. In and out of the Building.

He just went back to his car, went home. And report back on tomorrow.

She waited for the bus, at the bus stop. This man, with heavy odor. Sat next to her. Knowing that there was an empty spot a seat over.

"... You're a little too close. Mind if you move over..."

"No, I like it here." Smirking at her.

Ryuk, was staring.

She stood up.

(I prefer to stand.)

He stood.

She grew nervous, as so did Ryuk.

She searched for the Death Note. But then remembered that Alex has it.

If she went back. She would lose the bus. And worse. Get raped one way or another.

She took a picture of him. Without flash.

Sent a text to Mason.

*Mason*

"Mason help."

Mason read it.

"Why is she sending me texts?"

"Mason. She needs help."

"She told me to never bother her again. She has other boy toys to ask.

Ryuk went away. Directing to Alex... Then he stopped. Remembering that Alex isn't Kira. So, changed direction.

*Mason*

" Mason. "

" What? "

He asks angrily.

" Mari needs your help."

He looks at the phone.

"I don't care. She is Kira, herself. She can handle it. Wait, too suspicious?"

"She gave up her Death Note!"

Misa grew more shocked.

"Mason. Please. My daughter... You can't allow it."

"No. No deal. Not in a million years. Not now. Not ever. I don't care...

I don't wanna know of that woman."

"But Mason, she can't do it. And she found your number... She never deleted it."

"Please, Mason." Misa begged.

He flipped.

"Where is her note book?"

Crossing his arms.

"Someone else has it."

"Why?"

"Look, Mason. Not much time. She is in a bus. If that guy follows her. He's gonna..."

"I don't care."

"Look. I don't think you would be able to live with yourself. If you were to find out that she was raped, murdered, then found in some ditch or dumpster. Okay."

"..." He turned away, placing his hands on his face.

Sighing.

Text read his name. Mari still had the eyes after all.

He deeply sighed.

" I can't... "

As the bus came to a halt. She went out the back. He was confused, but went out the front and headed her direction. She had heals. Made it harder to run.

She took them off.

He was gaining.

She crossed a intersection.

As she finished, a mid size trailer truck, slams over and breaks after hitting the guy. His head flew off. And the guy's door flew open. He panicked, screaming.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh God. Damn it."

As she turned for a sec...

"Mason..."

And kept running home.

She opened quickly, slamming the door shut. Ran upstairs, began to shake violently. Weeping...

Getting to the Shower.

Letting the water, run out the shower head. As she sat. There holding her knees to her chest.

It brought back memories. And everything went dark.

Next Day*****

*Near*

"Look what I found."

"Yea, mayne?"

"This is quite a discovery..."

"Who's that, mayne?"

"Light Yagami?"

"Mari Yagami... Is Light's daughter."

He had a fearful expression in his face.

(I don't believe it... After all this time. I'm still battling with Light Yagami.)

Remembering his horrid laugh at the end.


	6. Constraint

Author's Note :

I drew Mari... Bare with me. If she looks a lot like Misa.

Well, duh... She has to.

Oh, if her hair is darker... It's because she dyed her hair. Not jet black, but darker shade. Similar to Manga Light vs. Anime Light. Like when they changed his hair color, a little bit.

Blah... What shall I do next?... O.o

Constraint

Alex sat, next to Near. He was mostly working outside. While the other two were inside.

"Near, I got to say. This quite interesting, to say the least. I mean... Light was your enemy after L died, correct?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid. That she may be... Even someone to seek revenge."

"Hm..."

"Sup, y'all. I'm here. I bought me a nice hot chocolate. And brought some over. Eh, if you want some."

"Freddie, why you trying to sound like me, mayne?"

Tilting his head.

"Sound like you?" Chuckles.

Alex got up. "I'll have one. These Winters are brutal."

"Toasty buns are Happy buns. Huh?"

" Oh my gosh, mayne. No. Just no. That's some gay shit right there."

"I kind a agree with Fred. After all... Who would complain about a nice ass?"

They all laughed. Near just shook his head.

*Mari*

Ryuk sat near the window. As Mari brushed her long hair. Nearly touched her waist.

When suddenly...

As she went to wonder online. She stumbled upon a video on YouTube. Titled.

" Dear Kira?"

"Whoa? What?" He came over, to watch by her side.

She clicked on it. Already having more than a million views. As it was a Streaming video.

"Dearest Kira. I am N. Ahead of the American Task Force Agency. In which happens to be currently finding you out. The thing is, you've been nothing, I but trouble. For that last few months. Or should I say, years... Because seems like, you've returned."

"Trouble?"

Ryuk just kept quiet.

"I understand you. I understand your concept of Justice. But it is Evil. And you are doing it wrong. But... I'm willing to meet you in person. Maybe. Just maybe. You are just innocent, because seems like you care enough to help some people. I've noticed. So, I can't say that you're completely wrong. But your deeds are. I will wait for your reply. I'm willing to work with you, out on this. And if you make yourself clear. I will like you to respond to me as soon as possible. "

" No... "

" Good bye, Kira.

See you soon. "

Ends.

The comment section was mainly cheering for Kira.

" Get him, Lord Kira!"

"Go Kira!"

"Wow." Ryuk finally made a sound.

"Is this the same guy, that you told me that killed my father?"

"Yeah. All Near's fault. Near is responsible for Light's death."

She stared. And began to giggle.

Slamming her desk. "You stupid fool!"

Ryuk, looked in her change.

"I have the eyes. If I were to see you, it wouldn't be too hard to get your real name. I will Avenge my Father. I will bring glory to His Name."

Crossing her legs, willing she sat. Smiling. She looked a lot like Light, as she did so.

(The resemblance to Light... Is too grand.)

Ryuk then peered outside. And noticed Light sitting outside in the Apartment complex main patio. Looking towards her apartment.

"What the hell do you want, Light?"

As he slammed next to him.

"I was just checking my daughter. I'm her father, aren't I?"

He said, angrily.

"I'm more of a father, than you ever were. Now leave."

"No. I want to..."

"No, get the Hell out, Light! First, you didn't give a crap. When Misa told you she was pregnant with your baby. Second, you cared less whether she would starve or not. And thirdly, you never were around. Just came to 'check' is a stupid response. Because you never cared. You surely came down flyin' when you heard her wanting to get Near for your death. Now, sure. Now, you care? "

"... "

" Tell me what do you really want? "

" Fine. I'll get out. But I'll be back. "

He flew off.

As Ryuk glared.

" This son of a bitch. " He mumbled as he went inside.

*Next Day*

" Where are you going? "

" I'm having a day off. So... I'm going to go and meet Alex. " Cheerfully, as she puts on her clothing, her tight skirt, under her corset.

A cute bra top, and arm warmers. It wasn't that cold today. It was sunny, today. So, she left her coat.

" I hope, Alex loves what I do. When I get myself all dolled up. He's going to be weak... Mmmm."

"Yeah. Most guys would." he blushed a bit.

She giggled.

"Are you jealous, Ryu~?"

"Jealous? Me? Nah..." Placing his hand, around the back of his neck.

"Why would I be jealous?" Chuckles.

"I'm just messing with you." Winks.

As she finished off the Ruby Lipstick.

"Show Time."

*At Task Force Office.*

Alex was outside, eating his lunch.

"What you reading?" She asks, as she bent over to see his face.

He blushed.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Day off." Placing her hands, behind her back.

"You can't be here, it's too risky..."

"...But I want to see you."

" Yeah, well you saw me. Now, go home Mari... Before..."

"Well, well, well. Why it ain't, Miss Yagami. Chosen top model from New York year 2023 and 2024?"

"Yeah. I was a teen. That's why."

"Yeah. What a way to greet, huh? So pretty, but rude."

"Rude?!"

She sits, holding on to Alex.

"Excuse me. All I did was want to see my Alex."

"Interesting, to say the least."

"Huh, Mari. That's my boss. N."

Ryuk "That's him."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Noticing the real name, a second time around.

She went a back and smirked while narrowing her eyes.

"Well, Alex... I can't have you waste time on me. So, I'm off. Bye."

As she gets up, cheerfully and walks away.

Near kept looking at her.

Tapping his lips.

"Can I finish, my food?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you at the Office. Don't be late."

*He walks in*

Freddie "Near this is Illegal, no?"

"Sometimes, you need to do the extreme things, to get to Answers."

Alex noticed.

Mari had different set of clothes. Blindfolded, hands tied, and barefoot.

Mari "Where am I?"

"Near, the fuck is this?"

"Alex. You're here. I'm sorry."

"This... Is too far."

"She's suspicious."

*Tap*

"Mari. You're in for a Second Questioning. Now answer me. Why did you go out, Wednesday, after 7 pm?"

"What?"

"Wednesday?"

"What about it?"

Ryuk, wasn't even laughing at this point on anymore.

"Look, don't play games...

Tuesday, last Wednesday. October 15, 2025?"

"..."

"Answer me, please."

He tapped his button lip. Like L used to do.

"I was out, after a photo shoot and meeting several work agencies... I wanted to take out cash."

He sat silent.

"Tell me. You knew about Him?"

"About who?"

"The guy. Especially since, it was announced in the media."

"No. I don't even watch that much. I don't hack, or anything. I didn't do it.

I didn't do anything."

Crying.

"Answer me."

"I just did."

"No. Did you know him or not? Don't lie to me."

"I told you. It was by surprise. I was shocked."

"Liar!" Nearly everyone by now, should've have known. He committed theft two days prior, and a week before. So, don't say. You didn't know. "

" But I didn't... "

" Okay. You probably didn't kill him. But you sure as Hell knew him. "

She sniffed.

" Why are you yelling at me?" Crying.

He took off his finger, away from the button.

" Okay. But did you know who Kira is, then? "

" Kira?!... "

"Yes, Kira? Do you know him?"

"... I wish I knew."

"I've been investigating you for some time, now. So, I have every reason to doubt you. Tell me, who is Kira? Because you met a guy, with a hack history. In his old laptop."

"Huh?!"

(This guy, is smarter than me...)

"What? Many people hack."

"Okay. I guess, you have a point there."

"I don't know, I don't know who Kira is. Because Kira is probably we, and not I."

"We?"

"Yes, I meant to say, that Kira is probably a group. And not working by himself."

He looked away.

(She's probably right. Light had several people under his thumb. I met Mikami and knew of Kiyomi.)

"I didn't do it."

Ryuk stood by her side. While Alex looked at the screen.

(I'm sorry...) Alex.

The other two, stood around back and forth, with Near.

"Let me listen to Alex... I want to know where Alex is..."

Alex taps the micro.

"Hey, babe."

She sprung up.

"Aliiiii..."

"Yeah." He kind a chuckled.

"I miss you."

"I kind a miss you, too."

"Alex. Do you believe that I would do such things?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think, I'm lying? Or... Do you believe me?"

Alex, looked over to Near.

Sighing "I believe you, babe."

"Thank you...

Alex, I love you." Panting.

He taps off.

*After Two Weeks*

"When will you let me out?"

"Oh, that. Til you confess."

"Confess to what? I told you I'm not Kira."

"... Do you even know what day it is, Mari?"

"No..."

"Your birthday."

"I'm nineteen... Yay. Will you let me out, now? "

"Nah."

"I am tired of sitting. And laying down."

He looked.

"Want us to stand you up, then?"

"I guess."

After that.

"This is starting to hurt."

"Well, you wanted to stand."

"My feet feel, like I'm walking on needles..."

She screamed.

"Okay. Seeing that you're angry. Why don't you tell me, who has the notebook now. I've been asking you all this time. And yet you have to tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you. Gees..."

Near called it a night. The others were gone by then.

Misa teared out a piece of the Mason's notebook.

Meanwhile, Ryuk sat next to her.

"Misa?"

Misa came in, and noticed Mari.

She also, saw the camera.

"Misa, good. You're here."

She knelt down. Softly touching Mari's face. With her back hand.

"My... What a beautiful being. So, capable of defending her name. And honoring her Father."

Swiping off any tears.

She then placed, the piece of note on to her skin.

"Now, listen. Don't respond. Because I know that you're trapped..."

"..."

"Mari. I am your Mother."

"huh?"

"I came, because I knew then you were here. Your friend told Mason. Your friend is Kira. Alex gave her the notebook. Thus, I figured, that you'd be here. Listen... Mari. I'm sorry... I wish things where different, mama"

Mari teared up.

"I'm sorry, baby."

More tears.

"I wish things were different.

But now it's too late.

Mari, you're an Angel,

Sent for us.

Now, you have,

No place to go.

No time,

No freedom to spread your wings.

Listen to me please,...

Don't let him win.

Don't let him get into your head.

Be like your Father.

Honor his name.

I wish things were,

Different.

But baby.

Don't stop.

I am still here.

I do wish,

Things were different,

Though.

Because I really hate to see you cry.

Don't cry, my baby.

Mama.

Don't stop,

Spreading your wings. "

Mari couldn't stop crying.

While Misa wrapped her arms around her.

" Shhh, baby. Don't cry. Don't cry, no more. "

Swiping off the tears, that kept pouring.

" Ryuk. I have to go. "

" Already. Stay with her longer. "

" I can't. At least, now she knows of me. I want to stay. But Alas. Mason, will probably be furious with me. "

" Oh. "

" Please Ryuk. Have her give up the notebook. There is no other way."

"Okay. I promise. But she's stubborn."

"I'll continue to find Light."

"I seen him."

"Tell me, later."

"Nope. He's around. And you need to see him, yourself."

"..."

"Now, go."

She spread out her beautiful white wings, and flew off.

Near, woke up after the nap.

And noticed that Mari's hair moved way from her face.

*A week later. *

"Okay, under one condition. I'll let you out. But keep in mind. That's you're still my Suspect."

"..."

She was put outside from the room, followed and guided by one of Near's guard.

She finally was able to see. She wasn't Kira, no more. So couldn't see his real name, nor Ryuk. Lost all her memories. Possibly about Alex, too.

She followed silently, the entire time. And was given her clothes from that day. That they dropped off, back to her.

She dressed up in that same outfit. Because plaid was boring.

As they walked towards the hall, to the room where Near was waiting for her, for.

His guard, covered her eyes with a blindfold.

The door opens.

"Hello, Mari."

"..." She whimpers.

"Do you remember my voice?"

"Not sure."

"I'm N."

"..."

Taking off her blindfold.

She had a shocked expression.

"You pervert!"

Near, grabbed her right wrist.

"We're going to be handcuffed, 24/7."

"Huh?! No. No way."

Trying to push him, off of his grip on her.

"Remember, this was that condition. And this is all part of the case. Whether you like it or not."

"But like this? Handcuffed to you?"

The others watched as there was cameras and audio, and they stood close.

"Mayne. This gotta suck for her. Haha."

"Tell me about it. She'll be forced to shower with him, too."

Alex was uncomfortable.

"You imbeciles. She's not a slut."

"Calm down, bro."

"Yeah, Alex. It's not like she's your first. I'm guessing you never told her about all your other side chicks."

Alex stood silent. Folding his arms, to his chest.

"Shut up. " He slammed.

"Hello, everyone. I am sure you met Mari, before."

Both Freddie and Daquan looked at her. With Lustful eyes.

She turned, and noticed them. Which made them turn quickly.

Alex wasn't seen yet. The room was long, and he had his back turned to her.

"Am I the only girl here?" She was getting nervous. Looking around.

"Is it a problem?" Near lifted his shoulders.

"No. No. Not at all." Turning away.

"I just need a hair clip."

"Ah, yes. Halle, used them a lot. And probably left some in her old desk cabinet, before she retired."

She narrowed her eyes.

Ryuk, stood by Alex.

Alex turned around, the exact moment she looked at him.

It was like an endless staring game.

As Near pulled her, towards the lighting glow.

Time froze, as they looked deep into each other eyes.

Alex parted his lips, and she mirrors him.

"Come on." Near pulls on to his end of the cuff.

She turned to see him.

As he smirked. (Got you.)

Ryuk. Then kind a snickers.

"Stop the staring game, please. Get to work Alex. And Missy... You need to focus, if you truly want to prove to me that you're not Kira. Understand?"

Near's voice was so monotone.

After a few discussions.

"Near, Kira has to be someone who is in a force of some kind."

"I already discussed that, a few years ago. Actually, I went through many records, their families, backgrounds of even close by friends. Because people would be tempted with such power. I know that. I held it, once. When I finished the case."

"Nope. Near, listen. Kira obviously is smart enough to fool you."

Alex wraps his arm, around the back of the chair she sat on.

"You're actually, pretty clever. I may say."

Winks at her.

Near saw this and ignored it.

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

She began to play with his tie. Cheerfully.

Near yanks the cuff. Causing her hand to jolt.

"Hey." She snapped.

"You get to work!"

Alex snarled. And walked away, to his desk.

"Mari, don't encourage him. He already has other girl-..."

"I'm his girlfriend!" She snapped.

He grew shock. "What?"

She stood up.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Again.

"Sit down. Or so help me, I'll forget that you're even a girl and smack you. Cause you're a bad girl." He kind a gave in a smirk.

She noticed and blushed.

"Nope. Make me."

Daquan "Oh mayne, she asking fo it."

Freddie snickered.

"Tell me, Mari. You've never been spanked?"

She gasped.

"Near... You pervert!"

Alex turned to him.

"What the Hell, is wrong with you?"

As he inched close.

"Nothing... I was just checking. Because Mari is a rude, rude, girl."

"I was a good girl to my parents and guardians. I don't need your stupid comments."

Alex turned to her.

"Just ignore him."

Ryuk went back with Bree. He flew back and forth. And eventually stayed with her.

Light found Ryuk.

"Ryuk, what are you doing with Bree? Aren't you supposed to be with my daughter?"

"I'm just here temp..."

"No. You're supposed to watch her. You pushed me off, so, it's your responsibility. Because you gave me no choice!"

"LLLLLIGHT..."

Was heard from the other side of the wall. "

Ryuk, wasn't close to Bree. They were outside her room.

" Crap... "

Light jumped and nearly swooned away.

" Light... It's me. Misa. "

He lowered his head, from the living room window.

" Misa?"

He came down. Walking towards her.

" No. It can't be..."

"Why it is her, Light."

"Have you seen our daughter, Light?"

"Quite a beauty. Just like you."

Light wrapped his arms around her.

She began to flake, what were to seem like tears.

"Oh Light..."

"..." As he creased her white hair.

"Seems like we're going to lose her, too soon."

"Why you say that?"

"She's trapped with Near."

"Near?!"

"Yes."

"That bastard!"

"Now, now. Light... No need to get aggressive, now. You don't wanna make mist-..."

"Shut up, Ryuk. This is all your fault! If you hadn't thrown that stupid notebook. She would've been fine with just you saving her life."

Misa nodded in agreement with Light.

"But Light, love. As much as I do agree with your word. I must say, she too is like you. Because she cared enough. Imagine how it would've have been. If those other creeps after that, gotten away."

"You've watched her, too? But didn't tell me?"

She paused.

"Light, I am with Mason. Want to know why? Because Mari liked Mason. As a matter of fact. I sought opportunity to get close to her. When I first noticed them notice each other in elementary. He was that kid, she had her first blush with. That same feeling like when I saw you. For the first time. "

"... "

" Listen here. You two. Need to separate soon. And act. Because Mari actually is released. Well, she is handcuffed to Near."

Light looked down.

" He's done the same, like L did to me. "

" Ew. Gross. Near turned out to be like L. "

Misa retched at the thought of that.

" I know, he's like 34 years old. And my Princess is 19. I shall not allow that, if he ever touches her inappropriately... I'm going to finish him. Right then and there."

"Light... It's reasons like these, why I love you."

"I know. Alas. I must leave."

"Light. Bye Ryuk."

Ryuk went back.

Bree was still writing names. She made several enemies in Band Practices, thus. She was willing to win at all costs.

She giggled, uncontrollably.


	7. CREEP

Author's Note : I don't own Death Note. This is just for fun.

That I've been making sketches of it, notes, etc. Since 2012.

O.o

Creep

Near sat, like usual. As Mari, was like usual minding her own business.

He was staring at her, mindlessly.

She peered, from the side.

"Yes, Mr. Creep?"

"It's Detective. Detective Near. Or just call me N."

He stood up, he grabbed one of his robots and played with it. It was the one with the Skelton head on, once you popped off the helmet.

"Mr. Creepy fake detective. Seriously, when will I be released. I have to go back to school, work, and my way of original life."

"I already notified the school and your Manager about this. They know everything. And the school, told me that you can always retake the classes needed for the missing credits. So, don't worry much. Besides, original life... You mean like, ... Judging people like as if you were God or something? "

" I am not Kira. Why don't you, "Mr. Most Intelligent Man in the world like Discover the Truth first, instead of Slandering my Name."

"But you're Kira."

Gah came out from her mouth.

"You're always calling me Kira. I told already. My name is Mari. Not Kira. Stop confusing me with someone else!"

She folded her arms.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad."

While she still was playing hard to ignore him. She looked mad, but still couldn't pull it off. She was just too damn adorable.

"Well, you sure are a great Actress. Maybe... Instead of Modeling. You should just become a Actress. Since, you're such a Pretty Little Liar. You petite ditsy girl, you."

"I'm not a full time Model. I am on my way to be a Fashion Designer. I made several of my dresses. Besides, I already worn this, yesterday. I need to go to my apartment and bring my clothes. Can I at least do that, Mr. Near."

"Just call me, Near... Or N. Don't need to add a suffix. I'm not your anything."

"Well, are you going to let me get my clothes?"

"How about I send someone there?"

"No. I want to grab my own panties and stuff, myself!"

She snapped, like the cap of the Snapple bottle.

"Da Quan and Freddie. Bring the Missy, her clothes. Don't take too long, before she gets fussy with me."

"A- ight. Then. Bah Boss, My man."

She looked at Near, like as if she was angry again.

"I don't want you to go home, just yet. First, I have to clear you. And second, you don't need to worry about clothes. I have clothes here. You'll be fine."

She sat right up, arms folded, and her head up high; with her eyes closed.

Made a sound.

Near liked it. He didn't admit it, but liked it. He never had a girlfriend, before. And besides Halle, this was the closest to a female, he has ever gone to.

" Stop being mad at me, okay."

She kept ignoring him.

*Mari's apartment *

"Mayne, shit... She's got good taste."

"Stop looking at that, bro."

"Mayne... Dafaq?"

As Fred just passes for the stairs.

He opens the room, and notices how dark it is in there.

Brunt out Candles left the smell, behind. Because she hasn't been back for more than a month now.

She was very Gothic. She had several Gothic ornaments.

" She's one of them Creepy loving things, girls. The ones that give you goosebumps."

"I may not like Goths, myself... But this girl mayne. She is something else."

"I agree."

Opening the Dresser.

With Da Quan opened the closet.

"Panties."

Da Quan came running.

"Them girly things." While smiling.

"Are you imaging what I'm thinking, Da?"

"Mayne..."

Bro fist bump.

"She loves Lacey things. Man, her panties are cute."

"Would you wear them, mayne?"

Snickering.

"Nope. I would rather see her wear them."

Snickering.

"Okay... Okay, time to get serious, mayne."

While grabbing her shirts and bottoms. She had tons of clothes, but they didn't grab all of it. Only like a like ten shirts, skirts, all her panties her two coats and night gowns.

"Okay. Let's go."

*Near's*

"Mari,... You're still trying to stay mad?"

His lips, parted a small smile.

She looked at the screen.

"I'm not mad... I'm just bored, now."

"Than go be bored somewhere else."

He replied playfully.

"How? I'm handcuffed to you..."

As she had got up and walked towards him.

He looked up at her, with a blank expression. As she looked rather pissed.

"You're my Suspect, Missy. Tell then..."

Her expression went from anger to sadden.

Like a lost puppy.

"Near, please."

She got on her knees, by his left side. Looking at him and tearing up.

"Look at me, beg. Let me free, please. I didn't do it. I didn't kill him... I am not Kira."

"No. You did. You obviously did do it. And you are all Kira. No sit."

As he pointed to her chair.

"Look into my eyes. Do I really look like a murderer? Do I really look like I'm capable of doing such thing?"

"Get up, from the floor. You'll get sick. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

His voice was so low, so monotone.

She stood, and slowly walked to her chair. Sitting quietly, and pretending it didn't happen.

Near was just scratching his head.

She only watched, as he was pulling what looked like flakes.

She was grossed out.

"You are a old man." Giggling.

"Very funny, Mari."

He peered on her. While she sat, facing him, fully. With her hands on her thighs. Near liked it, when his eyes caught where her hands were. He found her cute. No matter how annoying she was.

"You'll remember that, once you hit my age. And you'll say, that old man Near was right. You know."

"..."

"..."

".."

".."

"."

"."

"Okay, stop playing mind games."

"But I like games, Near San."

"Near San?" He chuckled.

"You're making me sound older than I am. I'm not that old."

"You're obviously, like 40. Near San."

He chuckles harder.

"You're cute, you know that?"

She blushed. Turning around in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mari. I wasn't hitting on you. I meant... Like when one thinks a animal is adorable cute. Not that you're attractive, cute."

He blushed, but she hadn't noticed.

"Okay... Well, can I have my phone back. I had games in it. And I'm very bored. This whole Kira case thing is soooo boring."

He stopped blushing and looked at her.

"You better get used to this. Because in Prison, you'll be bored for many, many years. Til death, breaks you from it."

She turned to him, annoyed.

"Near! I'm not Kira!"

Right when, they returned. Alex behind them.

"We brought your clothes, Mari."

"Yay!" She jumped. Pushed a back, as the cuff wouldn't let her move any further.

Near just sat there, sipping his tea.

"I hope, you aren't mad..." He chuckled, as he inched closer to her. Handing her the bag.

She was content.

"Thank you. Thank you."

As she opens it.

"Near, I want to take a shower."

As she made a signal towards the door, with her finger.

Near was still on his ass, glued to the seat.

"Wait til, night time."

As he kept his mouth sipping away.

"But... But, Near..."

She was acting childish, she sat on her ass, on the cold floor.

Da Quan and Freddie, were just getting something warm as they went to the kitchen. And Alex, usually ignored Mari.

"Mari, get up from there." Alex snapped.

"Near, doesn't want me to take a shower. I smell. And I want to play games." She cried.

Alex stood up. Angry. And carried her up. Lifting her skirt a bit. And Near noticed.

"Now, sit here. Be a good girl, Mari."

He mumbled on to her face. As she had that innocent facial expression.

He made that, hand swiping motion as to remove dirt from the floor. But it wasn't that dirty.

You couldn't even see it.

Near, was done with his tea.

" You're not getting your phone back any time soon, Mari."

As he pointed, at her. Indicating that he's the boss here.

"You big meany..."

Folding her arms.

Sitting up again.

He looked at her nice feminine curves. She was childish, but a woman indeed.

Her lower back to the tip of her upper buttocks. Was like enticing... So, was her chest, her thighs, perfect curvy hips. The ideal and most desirable shape of a woman to all men. Pretty much.

Her face was a bonus, too. He noticed her facial features, with such detail.

He was so wound up on this, as she noticed him staring blindy on her.

She snaps him, out of it.

"Near?!"

"Huh? Oh... Nothing. Nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything..."

He just brushes the back of his head.

Pretending to be the same old Near.

(I don't usually Lust after anyone... I've seen a lot of pretty women... I don't need this. So, stop it... You foolish mind, you.)

As he rolled his eyes, and grabbed his paperwork and laptop.

She eventually gets sleepy, with her arms still folded. And takes a nap, as everyone was working and it was quiet enough. Soothing really.

*Around somewhere *

Light was busy, finding someone interesting to give his notebook to. He wasn't too stupid. He won't make the same mistakes, as he did when he chose Mikami.

He was just sitting, watching people. Watching what they did in their life. He was bored, and didn't like anyone he saw. He couldn't even ask. And was worried that some idiot, would not have the credentials.

Til...

*Near*

Mari was napping, and two hours had passed. And it was already past 8 o'clock.

The others left. Alex wasn't allowed a room. Despite having several available rooms there.

Near, usually slept late. Sooner or later, for days like L.

He was still viewing videos, and saved recorded tapes, etc...

The camera only caught several things. It didn't look like use ever used the notebook. And Near already knew about the date and time settings, all the rules and stuff. He had taken photos, before handing it back Ryuk.

"私はキラではありません。。。"

"Huh?"

He asked. He didn't know any more than a lick of Japanese.

She was waking up.

"What time is it, Near San?"

"What I'm trying to figure out is what you said..."

"Huh?" She was confused.

Noticed the time.

"It's bed time." Pointing to the time, on the screen.

Near sighed.

"I don't go to sleep early. I go very late. You can take another nap or just take a full sleep here. I don't mind."

"Near... We already did that, yesterday. I really want some rest."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sighing and got up.

She was surprised. But appeased.

He wasn't using force, but she felt pulled to him.

"This is my bedroom. But by the time being...

It will be Our Bedroom."

"You sleep here? You lived here?"

"Problem?"

"Na... No. It's just that. I thought you had a house or something."

"I do... But this is like my second home."

"Wow..."

The room was nice, not to fancy. And not too bland.

He was wealthy, but didn't show it much.

"I'm off to take my shower, now please."

She went towards the door, she assumed it was the bathroom.

"That's the Closest..."

The closet was huge. Enough to fit another full sized bed in it.

Hardly had much clothes in it, though.

Especially, since. He was just spending time here as far as the case was reopened again.

"Near, you can fit a whole bed in here... Can I sleep here, by myself?"

Near tugged the cuff, pulling her into the bathroom.

"Take your shower, Missy."

She looked at him, startled.

"Not with you in here."

As she grabbed onto to her boobs.

"I won't look at you, don't worry."

"Then, get out. The handcuff is long enough to let enough room between you and me, from the wall. In between..."

He sighed, and went outside.

After the shower. Near heard the sound, of the running water being turned off.

"Uhm... Near...?"

Sigh. "Yes?"

"I forgot my clothes bag..."

"And?"

"Could yo-.."

"Uhm. No. How about you be a big girl... And come out like that, and get the bag yourself?"

He blushed, and it felt like his chest was pounding.

She blushed.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Snapping at him.

"Well, let's be frank. Even if I go, I'll have to drag you with me. I'll get to see you...

A hmm.

... Either way."

Clearing his throat.

"Near. No... You have the key. I'm not going outside like this. You perv..."

"Oh that... I lost it."

"What? No. No. You're lying..."

She cried.

He pulled, a little as the cuff allowed him to. To get one of his shirts.

"Look... Open up. I have it."

"I knew, you were lying..."

She sticks out her hand.

Shutting the door on his face, when he was inching closer.

"This isn't mine... Near..."

"Just wear it."

She sighed loud enough.

And came out, it was long enough like a night gown.

Near felt his heart stop.

"My turn."

Shutting the door, behind him. After he pushed her out. And she was pulled toward the door, by force.

Placing her face and palms onto the surface.

Near came out, he had no shirt on. Just pants.

She moved and got on the bed.

Turning as he went to her right side.

"I get the bed."

"Umm... Nope. It's my bed."

"Fine."

Getting up, and going to sit on the comfy couch chair.

"I'll sleep here."

As she pushed out the sliding feet pad. Crossing the legs.

"You're sure, you won't get sore like that?"

"It's comfy."

As she turned her body to the left, her bum facing him. And he noticed.

So, he kept looking.

"You won't be comfy there after hours."

She tilted herself.

Looking at him.

"Shhh."

"Come here, Mari. There is enough room for two adults. Behave!"

He was just too monotone. Despite sounding like as if it were meant to be read as angry.

"No." Blowing a kiss to him.

"Go to sleep, Near. Stop trying to get me, to your bed."

He blushed.

(He is just so monotone and toned...)

But she kept facing the wall, as she held on to her knees.

The heater was on, so a blanket wasn't needed. Near still had it.

He didn't fall to sleep, quick. He folded his hands over his head and laid there. Legs and hips apart.

For a guy, who hardly looks like he cares for oneself. He was muscled, toned and firm. He was hot. The older he got.

Time passed in silence. He turned to her, noting her back. He sat up, and went to check. Lifting the chain, to prevent noise.

Dingle. Dangle... Bump. Bump.

She heard it, and stayed silent. Closing her eyes again.

He lifted her up.

"Near."

Sounded like she wasn't even trying. Because she was just to sleepy.

"Shhh."

He laid her there. While he went to the couch chair. She opened her eyes.

As he stared at her.

"Yes?"

"..."

Placing her head down.

Near went to sleep, earlier than ever before.

And she watched him after waking up a few hours later.

"Yes?"

"I need to go potty."

He laughed.

"What?"

"Come on, N. I need to go potty."

He laughed, again.

"Why do you have to be so childish?"

As he got up. Following behind her.

The door had a bottom opening. Like all doors do.

He knelt down, and saw her panties on her ankles.

Blushing, as she got up and washed up. Opening the door as he was still down.

Smiling nervously.

"... "

She was dumbfounded and blushing.

She walked past him, and laid onto the bed.

"Creep."

He felt the slap to the face. And fell to sleep again.


	8. ENVY

Author's Note : If one were to use an Author's Note... Would the person's name in it. Make that person, an Author?

Also, yeah. I just reread some of my chaps... Because I'm drawing a comic/Manga type thing. Out of this. And saw grammar mistakes. I don't always proof read my crap. So... I'm sorry, everyone. Who cringes at grammar mistakes. I personally, don't like it when I reread even my own stuff with those mistakes. But hey yea know... I am lazy... On this. Argh...

Enjoy... :)

Envy

Near's Butler brought over Breakfast for both. Mari sat up in excitement. She was given mini pancakes, scrambled egg, one link and hash brown.

While Near, got a big pancake, butterball, syrup on flat eggs, and hash.

"This is yummy."

As Near munched away.

"I do miss home, though."

Near just lifted his brow and kept chewing on his egg.

"You'll get used to it. Besides. I'll tell you this. I've been paying all bills. So, don't worry."

She sighed. "You didn't have to."

He looked up.

"Why, to let you get kicked out by the Owner of the Apartment?"

She sat silent. Looking at the ceiling.

He went back to forking his pancake, dripping the syrup onto his chest.

It was too sticky.

He got up, when he was finished, and pulled her. Leaving her half empty plate. As he entered the bathroom.

*out the room*

"Okay, everyone."

Da Quan and Freddie brought donuts. And Alex, had coffee from the shop.

"Starting tomorrow... It shall be known that Me and Mari shall sleep in the same bed together!"

"What?!" All of them, except Near. Asked in shock.

Alex, placed his hand on his chin.

"What the Hell happened, last night and the night after that, imbecile?"

He was angry.

Mari looked panicked. On both Near and Alex.

Near turned.

"I said, sleep. Not have sex. Alex... Just relax. Nothing happened."

"Better have not."

"Near..." She pushed him lightly.

He ignored her.

"I'm just stating the obvious. What, were you expecting me to remove them at night, Alex?"

Blushed rubbed his eyes.

"Jesus fucking..."

"Near... Stop... You're making it worse."

"Furthermore... I'm not finished... We are a team. Alex."

Alex wanted to punch his face, and slam him onto the wall.

"Whose this 'We', you speak of, moron?"

"All of us, moron. Besides, you work for me. Don't make me fire you."

"Do it!"

"Now, now. Shhh. No more yelling."

"Alex, don't be mad. Nothing happened."

"You're my Girlfriend, Mari. My girlfriend!"

"My question now is, how can two people meet in one night to do business. And suddenly they become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"It happens, idiot."

"Oh, so sudden? Tell me about this so called Love at First Sight thing."

The other two snickered.

"Come on, tell me. Alex."

He was angrier.

"You got to be kidding me, here. Near. You're obviously a loser. You're freaking like 34... And here you are asking questions like a 15 year old. Just shut up. It is obvious that you have never been in any relationship, ever. Loser."

Near narrowed hie eyes.

" Get back to work, you jealous fool. "

Alex mumbled under his breath, as he walked out.

He had to meet with Bree, again. For the last time.

" Alex? " She bounced cheerfully. She hardly did shows anymore. She was starting a role as a Voice Actress.

"I came to see you." Kissing her, on the lips.

She giggled.

"I know, that you're my friend's boyfriend... But you're just too good to let pass."

"I know... But first, you must..."

As he walked in.

"Give up your notebook. I feel that Near may start poking holes on to people closest to her."

"And you?"

"Well,... Other than myself. Besides, I work for him. Silly."

She giggled.

"Okay." As she jumped onto his junk.

Wrapping her hands, around his neck.

"You know, I got a better idea." As she kissed his cheek. Going south, from there.

"I like where this is going."

She smiled, and continued her quest to find Waldo...

Ryuk was disgusted, and took the notebook to his possession.

Alex rose his index finger.

"Ryuk, why don't you give me the notebook instead?"

"Again?"

"Yes. I will not be using it, this time... Though. Instead, I'll put it in a safe. I want Mari to regain all her memories back."

"Why? Just let her be. What she is..."

"Stupid Shinigami... I want her by my side."

"I'll be Kira by then."

"Alex, why not me? You said. That out of all of your girlfriends. I was your favorite."

"I'll... I'll think about that, then. Maybe... Maybe I shall make you My Goddess... Till then... Resume to your heavenly duties."

She pressed her mouth on him. And bit him lightly.

"Ow..."

"Oops, too much?"

He blushed.

"Nah. Do it again."

Ryuk left.

He did what he was told. And went back to The Shinigami Kingdom.

*Meanwhile *

"Okay. But Near. Think about it this way... Why can Kira be considered evil, when he got rid of even the most veil of all. The Satanists..."

"Mari, even though..."

"Do you really not see how backwards the world is?"

"I understand, but what I meant to say is that his method is evil."

"Still, he has done more than the incompetence of any Police Agency. Admit it... He wiped out Prisoners, Death Penalty or not. He even helped out those who wrote to him."

"Mari, either way. I am not going to change my mind. Sure, his motivation is good. But his actions are evil. I get that he wants Justice... But he's not God. And I'm telling you this. Despite being an Atheist myself."

"You don't believe in God?" She asked shyly.

"Til I can see for myself... Some spiritual force... Than I probably could."

"But if God weren't real, you wouldn't have existed."

"Actually, I exist... Because my parents had sex."

"That's a stupid response, Near... Because... If it weren't for God, neither would've your parents existed."

He just looked at her.

"You know, what's funny... That you believe. You're possibly a Christian... Heh 'Good Girl', may I add. And yet, the way you dress, your style of clothing itself, your style of music, and how you act sometimes don't show it."

"I never said, I was Christian. I just know that he's real. That's all."

"Than... Why believe? That makes no sense. It's like me; saying I'm an Atheist, but God's real... Come on."

She just looked at him.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Near, we brought Donuts."

"Good. I also asked for Cappuccino."

Mari didn't stood up.

"Want one?"

"Not really craving sweets after two p.m."

"Oh come on. One donut isn't going to kill you."

"You never know. What if it's the last thing I ever ate."

They laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Just one, Mari."

Placing one of the cinnamon sugar donuts, to her face.

She bit it. It was warm, not cold.

"Wow, it's warm... For after morning hours?"

"They constantly make them. Despite the hour."

*Meanwhile*

"And get this, she honestly thinks... I like her."

Bree laughed, along with her white chocolate.

"She's not such a bad friend and all. But I've always envied her."

"But you're so much better than her, I don't get why would you?"

"Can't you tell? I slept with you several times already. I always told guys, that she was a good for nothing slut. And all this stuff, despite it being lies. And those guys, went after me. And dated me."

"Wow. You're cruel."

"I don't care, really. She had it all."

"But you're bigger than her. You made several albums... Besides, you have bigger boobs. That's always good."

"I love you, Alex."

"I... I too?"

"You should go back. Before the boss finds out."

"Shit..."

*Meanwhile*

"Can I have my phone back, now?"

"Nope."

"Near?"

"Hey Princess."

"Alex!"

She jumped.

"What have you found today?"

"I... Not much. The usual."

"Oh..."

"Alex, good thing that you are here. You can tell me more about Bree."

"Who?"

"Bree Brune."

His face dropped.

"She... Isn't she your friend, Mari?"

"Apparently, Near said some things. That could probably link her to knowing Kira."

"Alex, do you investigate her behavior and all?"

"Yeah... I have. I just never thought of being suspicious... At least not yet."

"I asked... Because today, as those two went for donuts. They saw you kissing her. "

"What? No. No. That didn't happen."

Mari was sadden. And didn't even want to say a word.

"Alex, you're obviously trying to hook up with the enemy. And a bad way, too."

"I'm not a cheater, okay! I am with Mari... And I'm loyal and faithful. I don't need other women... I don't know what 'proof' there is. But those two, obviously saw some guy that resembled me. There are many guys, with my similar looks. So I rest my Case. "

" Alex... " She paused. Tearing up.

" If I'm not good enough for you. And you prefer her or any other woman. Or women... Or even men for that matter. Than I don't want to be a disturbance to you. I don't want to be a bother. I'll let you be with anyone you feel complete with..."

"What, no... Princess... Sweetie.. No."

Holding her shoulders.

"I want out... Alex. I don't want this relationship to continue if I'm not making you happy."

(Stupid Near... Stupid, stupid Daquan and Freddie. Stupid Fucks... Once I become Kira, again. I'll get to them.)

"Sweetie... Please listen to me."

She swerved around. Turning her back to him. With her arms folded.

"Listen, Princess. Please. Look whatever happened. Happened. Okay. I don't love her... I... I want you. And only you. I done mistakes. We've all done stupid mistakes. Okay... I promise... That I'll be different. And I'll treat you with respect. Because you're the one for me. "

She turned her head. As he held both sides of the chair arms. Positioning her full body to him, as he was on his knees.

" Really? " Her eyes were filled with tears, as they seemed to sparkle.

" Yes. "

" Do you really mean it? "

" Yes. Yes. " As he felt like he wanted to laugh.

Acting like a good guy, here.

Near saw right through the crap her pulled out his ass crack. Slide out, like a muffled fart into a cute apology.

She got up, as after him. And hugged him.

" I love you, Alex. "

She sniffed.

Near was annoyed by this.

"Okay, time for me to go home."

The other two, had already went home.

As soon as he stepped outside.

"You really believe in all that bullshit he sprew?"

"Near, of course I would. I would rather forgive, than hold grudges. Because I love him."

"You don't get it, you just don't get it?"

"Near, you're jealous?"

He lit up his face, looking annoyed at the ceiling.

"You can't possibly be this stupid?"

"Why are you angry, then? Whatever happens between me and him. Shouldn't matter to you. You sound like you envy him."

He turned away.

"You know what... Screw it."

As he turned quick to face her.

"Think what you want. Do what you want. You're a stupid Childish brat, anyhow. Because you don't take advice. You never listen... You are so delusional. That you even think that I could ever like you. Like really? Come on, Mari. There are a lot of beautiful women out there. Mature women. Women that know damn well what they want. And when they want it. And don't feel the need to forgive idiots who only want one damn thing. "

She was silent.

" Than... Why don't you just let me go? " And began to tear up.

" I promise, that I won't tell anyone about what you done to me. I promise to never bother you again... "

" What have I done? "

" You are just so... Just let me go. I want to go home. I don't like it here. I don't like you... "

He stood up, seeing that it was late. Knowing she slept earlier than him. He yanked, making her nearly fall the first time. Than she did.

" Stand up!"

She just pulled up her legs onto her chest. Despite the skirt.

" I want to go home. " She kept crying.

He ignored that. Then lifted her up, by carrying her, married style.

She was hitting his chest.

"No."

"Just shut up, annoying brat. You're pissing me off. With your stupidity."

As he placed her on the floor.

"I don't want to be here, Near. I want to shower at home. I don't want to sleep here..."

He then, picks her up again. And places he in the bathtub. And cold, very cold water came out. As she shivered.

"Ahhhhhh. Near!"

He just watched.

"You deserve this... Because you don't listen. Nor behave."

She cried even more.

"You freaking pervert!"

"Shut up, I never have touched you inappropriately."

"No... But you watched me... And still watch me... And now this. You creep..."

"Stop crying. And maybe I'll stop. You annoying cat."

She just sniffed. Looking at him.

He sighed, turning it off.

She stood and pushed him.

"I need to shower, get out. I'm not getting naked with you in here."

He turned away.

But didn't get out.

"I said, get out!"

"Handcuffs... Now, shower. Or I'll make you sleep like that."

She made that angrily annoyed sound.

As she undressed.

Near undressed himself, too.

"You're not coming in here with me..."

"I don't want to. You're not my type."

"Whatever..."

"Besides, getting you pregnant... Would mean my son, will be born retarded. I don't want to ruin my genes with your's."

He chuckles.

"Oh haha. Very funny."

After she went out, she grabbed the towel from the rack.

He looks at her, before stepping in.

She was annoyed.

They were silent, after this. Seemed like they never wanted to talk with one another ever again.

*Meanwhile *

Alex, went to see his other chick.

"I thought you were never going to talk to me again?"

As she raised her arms and wrapped herself, unto him.

"Why would I abandon you? You're Precious..."

They kissed, and apparently lasted all night. She was probably the only one that Alex ever woke up with, til morning.

He had breakfast with her. And left for work.

Near was silent, and Mari was happy he wasn't talkative at first.

Beyond that, things went okay.

For now.


	9. Inconsequential

Author's Note : I hate to acknowledge this now... And wasn't going to state this. Lol

But I'm LightBeautyPrincess... Because I redid this, Fanfic several times. Differently... That's in case you notice some similarities between them.

I also had another account... But can't remember it. Lol

Probably with the same story... Line...

Never mind. Enjoy.

Inconsequential

Alex came late, today.

"Busy, much?" As he turned around to face him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm overworked by you."

"That isn't a excuse. Shorten your sleep time."

Mari stood up like usual for him.

"You must be very tired. Come sit."

As she pulled him, towards her chair.

Lightly like a mother does to her child.

Near made that sound again. When he didn't like Mari and Alex close like that.

And rolled his eyes.

She giggled. And sat on his lap.

Alex was red, and trying hard to not get a hard on. As she wore her skirt. Short, short skirt. That flared up...

He was massaging his thighs. Trying to think of Kira and other things.

She giggled even more, because she knew what she was doing.

"Mari, it's not the time and place to doing this..."

As he said it loud enough for Near to hear.

Holding her firmly by the waist.

"Mari, Missy. Behave. Let the poor man, breathe. Your big butt is squishing him."

"But he isn't suffocating. He likes this."

Turning to face him.

"Don't you, Daddy Alex.?"

Alex squeezed her thighs.

"You want Near to watch?"

Near sprung up from his chair, as she was like thinking it.

Near pulled her by both wrists.

"BEHAVE!"

He was angry, and it actually lifted his tone high.

She snivelled, when taken back.

Alex was pulling his shirt. As if he were sweating heavy from a run.

She stood, behind Alex.

Near went back to sit.

"Okay... What's new?" As he fixed himself up.

She started massaging his shoulder blades.

"Alex, he's just spinning in circles."

She chortled.

He gave a laugh. And Near gave a fake one.

"Very funny, up next... You'll become a Comedian?"

"I've thought of it. But I'm not sure. Stand up is for me. Unless, it's with Alex in our future home together. Right, Al?"

Creasing his hair.

"Future home?"

"Yeah. Don't you want us to live together someday?"

She smiled.

"Well..."

She was confused.

"Okay. I'll let you think it first. I don't want to rush you."

Near was focused on the screen. Ignoring their stupid senseless talk.

"Near, look what we found."

Came Freddie from behind.

"Look, this Kira is definitely not just wiping out Prisoners here. He went after Brazil's worst... Along with Mexico, and various other countries."

Near grew shock.

(Kira knows damn well, I'm onto him. Or her... And is playing this game. Does Kira travel, or?...)

" This is interesting, Fred. Unlike ever before. Even Light Yagami hadn't done something like this. "

" You're right. He most likely is Rich and of money."

"I'm rich myself... And I'm not Kira."

"Yea, but I didn't mean you."

"Should I start investigating rich people?"

"Well, seeming Kira is more worried about cleaning up the mess... I don't know. How many rich people do you assume, would be suspicious?"

Alex got up.

"I doubt that Kira is Greedy. Near, come on. It's not like he's getting paid for it, right?"

"Could be true. He probably is or isn't. Especially, with that Kira website... Maybe even underground networks?"

Alex was silent.

As Mari wrapped his arm with her's.

"Alex is right. Kira is not powered by Greed. If any more like Wrath. Pride... But not Greed."

"Well, Pride according to what you people who know about God... Say, that Pride is the starter of all things that are evil. No?"

"Well..."

"So, technically speaking he is Greedy. Greedy for Souls... If anything... Maybe even the Devil himself. Because no matter how you put it. He switches from person to person. And never gets caught. It could finally make a whole sense, now. That is why, I can't catch him. "

" Near, Mari is correct he's Wrathful. Kira is motivated by Wrath. Against the scum of the world. "

She looked onto the screen, wrapping her hands on another to her face.

"Kira.

Kira is Justice.

He is Wrathful, because he sees what most don't see. He has the sense of Justice, that we the people have always craved. But never

Perceived. What we always waited for, but forced out. Most people lack this, because they're busy, causing the problems. While the silent ones, wish... No, even Pray to the most high for it. But never Answered. Follow, but never Concerned by... I assume. Maybe I'm wrong. Most of the time, people care less. Sometimes, people care a whole lot. And the innocent ones are the ones who needed it. That is why, they even call him... Savior, Lord, or even like God. "

Near was quiet.

" Wonderful. " Alex added, as he had fixed his tie. Clapping.

" No. Not wonderful. Kira is not a Savior, nor a Lord... Especially, not a God. "

" I never said, he was. But people call him that. "

" Well, what was that all for? "

" Because in some level. He's in the right. Despite it..."

"So, you think similar to Alex. Interesting."

"Well, Near. I support Kira a hundred percent. Because the way things go. Too sour. And you ignore real justice."

"I do, what I can."

Pointing to his butler to bring him something.

"Can you guys, stop? ... Please!" As he came with a report.

"Mari. Apparently, your manager wants to propose you something." Near with a blink, noticed.

"Wait, but all this time..."

She just stood there looking around.

"I don't think, I can go. When I am handcuffed to you."

"I'll go with you. But at the photoshoot. I'll remove them. And it is next week. Same day, Friday."

*A week later*

"Hey, Girl. Long time no see."

They hugged.

"I was just taking time off. Per say."

They chortled.

"No seriously, though. Your gay friend, was asking for constantly. He even texted you a hundred times. And thought you were kidnapped or something."

Near was in the corner. Walking up, to the limit line. As the others surrounded the room.

It was the Winter collection of, Ditzy Angel. Which was random clothing line.

She wore, a long fluff cafe coat. For most of the pictures. But the underneath was changed several times.

Near just watched. She seemed to glow, as the she looked a little more mature. It was a bit grown up. Despite the name of the Brand.

He couldn't look away. She was beautiful.

"Okay, Smile."

She did these cute innocent smiles.

She blew a kiss, to the camera. As the last picture to be saved.

"That's a wrap."

Clapping and Wooing.

"Good job, like usual. I hope, you can come back after this."

"I hope so, too. But I am trying out Fashion Design..."

"Not bad. You'll even spend more time with us."

They hugged.

"Bye."

Near was shy, around strangers. So, he had his back turned.

"Okay. Ready."

Near grabbed her wrist. Placing the cuff.

*Time is passing*

"Wow, you look very hot. Mari."

Freddie added to his comment.

Daquan had that cheeky smirk, that he usually had on.

"Uh... Thanks."

As she sat a back.

Near, had his knees to his chest. He usually didn't sit like that. And he was just thinking.

"Mari, apparently they loved your pictures too much. I was called... That you could get a higher role."

"When's the interview?" She sat up.

"I'll let her know that you're interested. And she'll set it."

He held his finger up the air.

"Yes." ~

"..."

"Yes. Yes. I see..."

"..."

"Sounds good."

"..."

"Bye."~

"Today's the interview."

"Wow. Too soon?!"

"Yes, around two o'clock.

" Then, I better get ready! "

*After the Interview *

" Oh, come on. It's not that bad. It's a boost to my Career. "

" Ask Alex. " He chuckled.

" Hey... All. " As he walked in.

" Speak of the Devil. He's here. Ask him. "

" Aliiii ~"

Alex was taken a back, but was ready to hug her, anyway.

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something. I already have asked them."

"Yeah. Okay?"

"Well, their opinions... Don't matter." She smiled.

"Yeah, alright. Well?"

"I was propositioned for a cover... Guess what?"

"Cosmopolitan?"

"Nope. Bigger!"

"Uh... I don't know, many magazines... Home Living?"

The other two, busted.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Well?"

He asked confused.

"Play Boy!"

His face went from confused, to shocked. Real quick.

"No. Nah. Nah. Nope."

"But it will be a rise in my Career... Besides, it's not like I'm in their home."

"You'll be nude. That's only reserved for me."

"Uh. I agree with Alex... A hundred percent. Except for the reserved for him part."

Alex had flashed him, his what the fuck face.

"Well..." As he took a sip from his hot coco.

"Shut up. You're not helping."

She wrapped herself onto him.

"Oh Aliii~... I love it when you worry about me like this... Okay. I'll cancel it. That way, they know I'm not going tomorrow."

"Thank God."

She was cheerful, as she held on tighter.

He lightly pushed her off after a few seconds.

(I don't want to develop feelings for this girl. At all.)

"Anyway. Near said... He was going to take me to the Mall. I'm so, happy to finally go outside without doing actual work."

"Good. You need time of of this place, too."

Near stretches his back. Crack, snap, pop.

"I needed that."

"Doesn't your ass stay sore, from all that sitting? Mayne. "

Near just shakes his head.

"We're off."

The others left, no reason for them to stay there. After Near locked the doors.

This was the first time, Mari notices Near's ride.

"Whoa... How do you know have all this much money?"

He ignored the question, for a sec.

"I thought... I thought you said, that you were an Orphan; yourself?"

Near looked up and low, and landed his eyes on to her's.

"I was passed on it by. I was L's Successor. And he got it from the Previous one, before him."

"L?"

The ride there was a little slow.

"L was the Greatest Detective before Me. He was the one who met your real parents. He went up against your Father. And lost. He thought, that he had it all figured out. That he tricked me... Like he tricked the rest of task force when L was alive. And even after his death. "

" My Father... Was Kira? "

Light roamed around, several times around her. He over heard his name.

" Yes. And no. You see. He didn't have the notebook at the time. But regardless, he's gone, now. "

" I think, the fact that my Father is Kira... Is amazing. I can only imagine how things would've been if he were alive. Things would've been so different-... ."

" And me dead? " Near abruptly added.

" No... I don't know. "

" I'm sorry. Mari, I just don't know what came over me. "

" Is just that, I never seen my parents. "

" Neither have I. I left home... Never going back. "

" Oh. "

" We're here. Come on, now. "

As she jumped after Near.

It was close to Thanksgiving. But they noticed some deals for Christmas, as they already started decorating some stores.

" We need to see this store... First! "

She practically, almost dragged him.

" Come on. "

He wasn't hyped. It was just Victoria Secret.

"Oh, Alex is going to love these."

Cute lacy things.

Near was nervous. He had his hand on the back of his neck.

"Wow. I guess. But why don't you try it on?"

"Near..." she blushed.

As so did he, as he looked away.

"These things aren't meant to be put back... There are no try rooms."

He kind a chuckled.

"Oh... This place... Sorta... Can you hurry on, woman?"

"Wait... Alex, would love these, too."

They still had the chains. And certain people noticed.

"That stuff is reserved for the bedroom."

Near stood closer to Mari. As she hadn't noticed. She was just looking for more sets.

"Mari..."

These two women were laughing.

Now, she knew what she overheard was true.

"I'm done here."

Near nodded. "Good."

They were walking around and more people laughed.

"Oh, my did he kidnap her?"

Mari was getting mad. Not with what they were saying per say. But the fact that she was annoyed of Near, as well.

"See Near. I told you, you should've had removed it. You never listen to me."

"Oh wow... One night stands, gone bad."

Near was signaling for her to wrap her arms around. He had a coat, and it would cover it. Preventing much less embarrassment.

She shook her head.

"No. Pervert."

He sighed.

"I want to leave now."

Again.

He sat in a Coffee Shop, inside.

"Not til I get a snack."

"You got plenty at home."

He stood up, and dragged her to the line. She then, started to feel hungry herself.

He got a Oreo milkshake with a cookie. And she got a blueberry and chocolate one, with a mini tart.

She was sucking on the straw, and Near was just focused on it.

She looked up, with her mouth still on the straw. She blushed.

"What?" She asked, shyly.

"Nothing."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not rely that hungry anymore."

"Can I has your cookie, then?"

"Yeah. So, any other store, you want to go to."

"Hmm... Not really. Not for today. We already went to like ten stores. And have a bunch of bags."

He chortled.

"Alright."

She wrapped her arms on his.

Near smiled. This is the first time, he's ever felt warmth of a woman.

"I love you."

As they were on their way home.

"Huh?"

"I meant... Olive Juice."

"Olive Juice?!" She stood up, shocked.

"Olive Juice you, too."


	10. Cunning

Author's Note : I should've made Mari a boy... That way, Near wouldn't fall in love. O.o

Or would he still do so?... I'm craving donuts. Damn L.

I was going to use the whole week off, to finish this off along with the artwork. But got to go to work. :( Anyway, got bills to pay. And Credit to build.

Cunning

Mari went to her interview. As she was allowed. Near, had let her off the cuffs. But was outside.

No devices, what's so ever.

Nobody had any suspicion on them. So, not worth an effort.

But there were mysterious deaths, surrounding them.

As she was in the restroom. Washing up.

A forced pull, pulled her.

"Mari, I'm your Father."

She saw him.

"Now listen to me. These people are dangerous. Leave while you still can. They'll kill you like they did with the other girls. They are Sex Traffickers, and both are Kira. But one is the Master mind. And you'll know when you see your Mother."

He finally let's go. And she panted.

" What?! "

" I'm not with either one. But your Mother is. And she and I, are still united after so long. And I'm helping you two, out. Run! "

" But... I need this job opportunity. Besides, you said one was the Master mind. Wouldn't that help solve the case?"

"Nevermind the case. I can care less about Near."

"But, but Papa... I need to clean my name."

He frowned. "You, too? "

"I need to take risks. Please Daddy?"

Light backed away.

"Fine. But I warned you." He flapped away.

She then walked out, and followed the Hall way down, to the Interview Room.

Her current Manager, sat there. She had her back to the door.

"You're late."

"S-Sorry."

"Nevermind that."

She looked up, and saw Misa.

(Mom?)

( Darling.)

"Well, I got this current Proposition for you. And you can't let it slide, like several others."

She swirled around, with her hands folded.

"Possibly, your last one."

The room was dark, barely any light was let in; by the shades.

"Hmm. What is it, may I ask?"

She was nervous, but was trying to hide it.

(I thought Light told her to leave. Apparently, he forgotten... Or she didn't listen?)

"Well, first off. He's in Vacation. He'll be back, in two days. But I'll let him know. That you're interested. You'll get to visit many places, very interesting places. Underground, even. You'll enjoy every minute of it. And inch..."

She swallowed.

"Be specific. Please."

"No. He has to be here, and tell you. Himself. Besides, it's a movie deal opportunity as well. You're moving places."

"Well, if it's something like porn... I'm not going to do it. I already told you."

"Listen to me, skank. This is the Entertainment Business. I'm not here to favor you over any other girl, here. This Man knows what to sell."

"Oh, so... It's a Sex Ring, you're trying to get me at?"

(Mari! What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed, now that you're on to her.)

"What?!" She began to laugh.

"What the Hell, are you saying? Who told you that lie?"

As she folded her arms.

"Ah, I see. You're a Spy or something. The Police have been tackling me, before. But stopped. When they found someone else guilty. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Let me tell you this, Manger Spitshit..."

"Excuse me?!"

"I happen to be Kira. Now, tell me everything. Or else."

She was angry. And then busted out laughing again.

"You, Kira?! You? Really?"

She laughed, even harder.

"You're too stupid, too innocent even."

Again. Clapping her hands, like a seal.

Mari took out a black notebook, that looks like a replica of the real thing.

"I also, have the eyes. And know your real name. Confess."

(Mari?!)

"Are you serious?!" Her smile faded away. And she grew nervously.

"Okay, I won't do this... If you can give me a better Proposition. I don't want anything that you were going to give me. Give me a clean movie deal. And I won't."

"I still doubt that you're Kira." She smirked.

"Still don't... Alright. Give me a name, of someone you detest."

"Oh, stop playing. You stupid simp."

"Anyone in mind, or shall I choose for you?"

She span around, as she was standing. Looking out the window.

"Okay,... "

She pointed to a Fat man. Who happened to be her rival.

Mari wrote down his name. She didn't even ask. She wanted to prove a point. And didn't care, right now.

"Okay. There. No we wait."

Forty seconds, felt like forty minutes.

(You want me to kill him to prove a point, Mari?)

Misa took out her piece of paper.

(Very well...)

And used it.

Sandra called over to check up on him.

"Found dead? "

Mari, had a smirk. And piercing eyes.

"You still think, I'm playing games?"

She turned to her, slowly.

"Okay. Okay. I will find you something."

"Better. No longer after this Friday."

Slamming the door shut.

It shook her.

As she trembled, to get herself focused. She started cursing under her breath.

"Damn that stupid, bitch..."

"Watch what you say, about her."

"Misa?"

Misa never had a piercing look on her face, til now. As she looked down on Sandra.

"I need to kill her! She made me angry... She will make me lose my clients!"

"You touch that girl, and I'll kill you!"

Misa lowered her self and looked deep into her eyes.

"You never cared, before. What made you change your mind?"

"Mari Yagami, is my Daughter!"

Sandra was shocked. She was not expecting to find out Shinigami can have human babies.

"Bullshit!"

"It doesn't matter to me, if you believe it or not. I'm warning you. Though.

Do NOT. For the sake of God. May have Mercy on your soul.

Touch my Daughter.

You touch that girl.

And I'll Kill you.

Savannah."

She huffed.

"Are we clear?"

As her eyes glowed red. Misa was not going to let anyone hurt her, this way.

*Near's*

"Why haven't you told me anything on the way here?"

Near had his palm, on his chiny chin chin.

"Because, you don't need to know anything that was said. Besides, I'm annoying to you."

She gave him a smudged look.

"Besides, I don't have to tell you everything about my personal business. Just like I never ask you, on your's."

Near shook his head.

(This stupid girl...)

"Well, hurry up. I'm hungry."

Near was pulled, in to the kitchen. He was definitely annoyed by her, this time.

"Just grab a Banana, and let's get back to work. Okay."

"No. If I wanted a banana, I would've went for it. I want strawberries. And I can't find them!"

Near pushed her lightly out of the way.

"Well, what do you know. There aren't any left. Guess, you're gonna have to choose something else to eat. Or starve..."

"Oh haha. You asshole."

"Hey... Watch your.."

"No. You deserve it. You're nothing more than a pervert. You're a kidnapper, a asshole... The way you tortured me. What makes you think, I wouldn't call you anything worse?"

"Okay. Stop it. You're getting on my nerves."

"Good."

"What's wrong with you? You came out worse, than before. When you got out of there."

"Shut up."

Near pulled the cuffs.

The Butler had came by, and already had strawberries on a plate with whip cream, drizzled chocolate and chocolate chips.

"For you, Miss. I figured, you'd be craving them. So, I already had them prepared."

"Thank You." She lit up.

As he handed over to her.

Near was annoyed, because he wasn't bad looking himself.

She blushed.

"What a guy, huh?... If I weren't with Alex. He would've definitely been my boyfriend."

Near grabbed himself a orange. He wasn't that hungry. Then walks towards the chairs, in the Task Hall.

Alex was just flipping on different documents.

"Look, Near."

"What?" As he turned to face him.

"Apparently, Kira isn't whipping out Criminals anymore. He's after innocent females."

"Huh?!"

He walks over, between Mari and Near.

"Kira, is apparently killing females that have been sent to what they describe as Sex Camps/ Houses. Where they have been Prostituted. But instead of going after the scumbags doing the problem... He gets rid of the girls."

Mari, sat silent. And then swallowed the knot, in her throat.

" Mari, do you happen to know about this? "

" Well, I'll tell you this. My Manager... Wanted to force me to go to one of those places. I turned it down. She was angry with me. "

" Interesting."

"If you want. I could become useful. And go, back... And..."

"No!" Both of them, sat her down.

"It's too dangerous."

"Alex is right, Mari. You already have showen yourself to them. Or at least her, and if either one can even be Kira."

"But, I just want to useful. And clear my name."

"Either way. At one point, you were Kira. Yourself. I know the whole, switching from Owner to Owner deals... And you probably just want the notebook back."

"What? No. I told you many times. That I'm not Kira. Never was, never will be. Okay."

"Okay. Probably not now. And we can not allow you to get it back."

She just sat there, in silence. As Alex came closer to her. And she sprung up. Holding him.

(Don't worry... With me here. I'll find a way to get you to that notebook. I need you to become Kira again. That way, it can be your own fault... No. I need you. That way, if things go as planned. You sell your lifespan, again. And I'll live on. And finally build my New World.)

He had that creepy smirk on.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find a way to get close to Kira."

"I love you, Ali~"

"Settle down." Near exclaimed.

*Señor Gonzo *

He was sitting, as he reading all the emails and messages sent by Sandra.

"Of course, I'll pretend..."

As he saw a picture of her. And had various magazines.

Light stood silent. He couldn't do much. If he did, he would just die, and it won't be much help at all.

Misa, too. But Misa was always willing to die. A second time. Mason had his memories of the notebook erased, so, it wasn't much to help; neither.

His eyes glistening in crimson.

When he noticed how sick, this guy truly was.

*That Night*

Near had removed the cuffs. While Alex, was promised a once a lifetime, goodnight hug and kiss.

He unlocked the room, which had a living room and fridge and snack bar part. Custom made.

Mari was reading a magazine, in Japanese. Not realizing that Alex was there. Nor that Near opened the door.

Near signaled to him, to shush.

They tip toed, to her. As she laid, face down.

Wearing her pink short night gown, dress.

Close to her face.

"So, who do you love, Alex or Kira?!"

She sprung up. "Hey?!"

Noticing Alex, and wrap herself onto him.

Near grabbed her wrist, and cuffed her.

"I love Alex."

"And what about Kira?"

"I love what Kira has done. But I'm not sure anymore. All I know, is that when look at this man. I fall in love..."

Looking into his eyes.

Alex was annoyed, but didn't want to show it too much. He tried to crack a smile, though.

Near got closer, as she went around Alex. Rolling the chain link, wrapping it around his legs.

" Hey... Hey, Mari! " Alex pointed down.

"Oh sorry, my love."

Near back up, as she went backwards.

"I'm so sorry... Let me see your legs. And see if you are okay."

"No. I'm fine. I have to go, now. Seeing that you're about to get busy."

"Are you serious?" Near pinched in.

Alex then slams the door.

Mari looked at him, frowning.

Near sighed.

"I want nothing with you." As he walks, pulling her.

"That makes two of us." She added.

He chuckles.

Mari just lays herself on the bed. Grabbing the blanket.

Near went to the opposite side.

"No."

She got up, and went to sit on the Sofa Chair, instead.

Near laid there.

"Whatever. It's my bed anyhow."

Good thing the heater was on. So, she didn't take the blanket. Instead, she rose up her knees, to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Near, watched her. As he laid there, with no shirt on, only a pair of dark blue pajama pants, and his blanket under his torso. In a sexy pose, like as if he were modeling or something. He hadn't taken a shower, but he didn't smell. Besides everyday, sometimes was bad, especially during cold months. When your skin dries faster and worsens. He would add.

She never opened her eyes, as Near watched her sleep in silence.

Her back was towards his view. So, he had a chance to view her bum. And her thighs. Her side strap, was loose, and exposed part of her chest. As he watched her breathe.

He finally shook his head, and turned his back to her. Going to sleep himself.

(I have to take you out of my mind. Damn you woman.)

She made a noise.

"Aleeee~"

And smiled. With her eyes still shut.

Near, had sprung up. And noticed her smile.

"I love you... Ale~"

*Next day*

Near rubbed his eyes, he was too tired. And was still forcing himself to get bed rested. But barely gave himself a least five or six hours of sleep.

Mari just sat there, bored. It was Friday... The day, her Manger was meant to respond to her request with. But not til two o'clock.

So, she was just trying to ease her boredom. Since, Alex wasn't in yet.

The door opens. And footsteps come in.

"Mari!"

She sprung up, from the chair. And jumps on him, crossing her legs, onto his torso.

Near was shocked. As so, was everyone else.

"Mari, not here..." He whispered onto her ear.

As she giggled and fixed herself up, after getting off him. Alex felt his bludge tighten in his pants.

Despite not loving her. She was still a firecracker, and a major turn on to him.

"Okay. Sit down." Near nearly snaps her for such action.

Alex massages his temple.

"Now, I don't even remember what I was going to say."

"That you're an idiot, Alex?" Near asked.

Mari shifted herself to see Near.

"Stop it, Near!"

"Fuck you, Near." Alex replied angrily.

Near was tired. And didn't like drama. So he pushed him aside.

And he turned around to go to his desk.

Near was silent. And only cared about figuring out Kira.

Ring Ring. ~

"Hello. " Near answered.

"Okay. Thank you."

Turning to her. As she was just bored as usual.

"Apparently. She asked to have you come in earlier."

She turned to him.

"Get ready, now. He'll be there sooner than time expected. So, he can take his afternoon off or whatever it is that he does."

She groaned and got up.

*At Interview*

She sat, as a Man. Dressed casually came in. Similar to how Alex dressed up.

He was probably in his late 50s or something, but still looked good. He obviously took care of himself when he was younger.

He tilted his back, a little as she sat.

Placing his right hand on the table. Where Sandra was just observing from.

"Well. Nice to meet you. I'm Señor Gonzo. I'm what many ladies call Mexican Sugar Daddy. But I'm from New York. And it's a pleasure to see such a wonderful young lady as yourself here."

He smirked. Light was shadowing over, but was above. He knew, she was capable of seeing him. But he hid from her.

" Nice to meet you, too. " She returned back the smile.

" Well, how about this. We have Dinner, we talk about things, and eventually get to the movie script and ideas. What do you say?"

He wiggled his brow.

"Sure."

Sandra wanted to laugh so hard.

"How about 7 pm, would that work out for you?"

"Sure. Anything after, will only get my boyfriend worried."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and a good one at best."

"Well, good thing. It's only a Business type Dinner Date. Huh?"

"Yup."

"Okay, pick you up around 6:50... Now, you like fast cars, or...?"

"Not really."

"Okay, I'll not be driving my Lamborghini, then."

She smiled, and got up to meet. Any other than Near. Who was by the door. Waiting this time.

"Did you listen to any of that, Near?"

"Not really."

"Good."

*On their way*

"No, not good. You can't go out with him."

"Near. I told you already. I'm going, whether you like it or not."

"Well, you aren't!"

"Near, you're not Friend, you're not my boyfriend, nor my Husband, and much less my Father."

She folded her arms.

The Butler was laughing silently. He loved it, when these two got dramatic.

"I don't care."

"Well, you'll care. Once you hear what Alex has to say about it."

"Alex, doesn't need to know."

"Oh, so... He's suddenly not your boyfriend? Than... I assume you're available?"

"No."

"Well, seems like it. Either that, or you're just a slut!"

The Butler turned around.

"That went a little to far, Near."

Mari was shocked and turned away. To look outside.

"Now, the both of you are in the wrong."

As they stepped outside.

"I'm only doing this to clean my name. Mr. Butler."

"Call me, Johnson."

"Johnson."

Alex opened the door.

"There's my lovely girlfriend."

She sprung up, and gave him a big hug. And he pecked her on the lips.

"Mmmm. "

As she giggled.

They all went inside.

Alex sat on her chair, as she stood beside him. With her hand placed on his shoulder.

"Alex, I have the deal, sealed. But I have yet to know the full script and details. Which means, that I have to have a private Dinner Date with the Director."

"What?!"

"Told you."

"Alex... Please. Don't get mad. I know that you worry, but please don't let me lose the opportunity by not letting me go."

"You won't lose a opportunity, just by not going. You can always stay as model."

"Alex. I know who is Kira."

"What?!" All of them asked in shock.

"What makes you so sure?" Near pulled up closer.

"Yes. Yes I do. That is another reason as to why, I don't want to let this slide."

"I don't want you to go, it's dangerous." Alex exclaimed.

"No. This could work. But I can think of other ways to get to Kira. Without having you risk your life like this."

"But... I promise I will be cautious. I know the Mastermind for the Mysterious Deaths. And I want to be useful. I don't want Alex to think, that I'm useless at everything. "

Near looked at the ground, underneath his feet.

"I guess, as long as we. Work as a team, we can be like a shadow and when Kira least expects it. We arrest him or both."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"You can't be mad at her for trying, Alex."

"I still think, it's dangerous."

"I do, too. But if she knows who is Kira. Than I want her to take Credit for her solving skills."

"No."

"Everything takes risks."

Mari, was on her wits and didn't want to disappoint Alex.

Alex sighed.

"Go."

She got excited. And jumped.

...

She waited outside a building away from the task force.

And she noticed a Rolls Royce.

The window went down, as she got close to it.

"Hop in."

*On their way*

"You have a really nice car."

"Yeah, one of them. I personally prefer my Lamborghini. But you don't like fast cars."

"I honestly don't really care much about cars. But I do miss driving my Land Rover."

"What happened to it?"

As he squeezed her upper thigh.

"I... I got it revoked... Uh... Please don't do that."

He removed his hand.

"After Dinner, then."

"Ah,... Remember that this is just business."

"Yeah, sure."

The guys were listening to everything. She had a recorder on her.

"Where are you taking me to?"

"It's a surprise."

He grabbed her again. But went up, further.

"Hey!"

"Oops."

"This is the second time..."

"Yeah, but how can you blame me?"

"You can control yourself."

He stops the car, somewhere where many cars didn't pass on. It was dark, especially even earlier.

He then slides her seat back. And comes close face to face with her.

"How about Dessert?"

"I prefer, sweets. Like real sweets. Then... Besides wait til after the movie. Then, I'll give you want you want."

Alex grew angry. Throwing air punches.

Da Quan, was massaging his shoulders.

"Calm down, mayne."

"Okay..."

As he revved up the engine.

The gates opened.

It was his mansion.

She panicked.

"I thought you meant somewhere nice?"

"My house is nice, besides I bring over Chefs. They do exquisite dishes."

She tried to ignore what her gut was yelling. She was just assuming it was her paranoia trying to get the best of her opportunity.

Also she couldn't allow Kira to run around, neither.

The Doors opened.

The Hall had a long ceiling, it was huge. Nicely decorated, and one servant came around to greet.

The table was ready. As they ate. She felt the paranoia fade a little. But the voice in her head, still told her to be careful.

"Okay, are you done? That way we can talk and get down to business about the movie deal."

As he stood up.

She followed. They were still listening.

The Hall to the room he was leading her to, was dark, had a few candles and the paranoia intensifies.

He opens the door, the room was full of men, around his age. All excited to see her.

" Hello doll. Let's play."

She gave out, what sounded like a snivel.

(I hope, Near comes to get me. He promised... He should know... How deep I am...)

"Don't be scared, Princess. The movie deal is about a model, who wants a perfect life... But needs to do degrading things to get there. So, she adventures in a millionaire man. And he promises everything..."

"A porno?! I told Sandra. No."

"She told me the opposite. She said, you were down for it. Especially, since you're a virgin. She added."

"I'm not... I'm not doing this. The deal is off."

His Butler held a gun.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetie. You dare to run, and he'll shoot."

She swallowed her knot.

And Light was with Misa. He didn't know if Mari was going to be there, with the creep. And Ryuk was God knows where.

A knock came from the other side of the door.

" Señor Gonzo. Someone is here to see you. "

As they were pinning her down, nearly undressing her.

"You brought over more of your buddies?"

"Huh? Wait. Aren't we all here?"

As he was counting.

"Señor. I let him in?"

"Let me see him, first. Hold on guys, don't start without me."

As the Butler followed Gonzo.

And they let go of her.

As he stepped outside. Alex punches the guy, and kicks his abdomen.

While Da Quan and Freddie go after the Butler.

The Police surrounded the Area.

Near went inside. And found Mari, sobbing.

"I knew, I knew you would come to save me."

She held on to him.

"Me? Heh..." He smiled.

*Way back*

"So, you were expecting me. Not us?"

"Shush."

"Your word."

"I like you, Near. But not like that."

"Sure. Sure you don't." He chuckled.

They were all arrested over Sex scandals, involving paedophila, illegal Porn activity, and some sex trafficking.

Light figures it out, but Misa without his knowledge. She writes their names down.

All of them, died of heart attacks.

Next Day-_

"Interesting..."

"What?!" Asked Alex.

"Apparently, none of them were Kira. Because they were all killed by Kira."

"Amazing." He added.

"Wouldn't you have something to say, about that Mari? Since. I mean, you said you knew Kira. Not to mention, you were there. You probably read their names and did the deed."

She slammed her hands on the surface of the desk.

"Are you serious, Near?!"

"Well?"

"Near. I'm with you 24/7."

Pointing at the cuff.

"If I were Kira, you would've known by now. And you would've seen me do it."

"You're right... But it's still so very suspicious."

She shook her head.

Nearly sobbing.

"You got to be kidding me. Some how, it always leads to me being a Mastermind. To you..."

"Sandra was killed, too."

"That woman was Kira." Mari added.

"Maybe, another Kira... Near stop making Mari upset."

As he got close and held her.

Near, was silent. But gave a cold stare.

He sighs and turns away.

As it the day, goes. They leave.

"Seems like. We'll never catch Kira... Wrong. I have."

She peered over.

"I'm not Kira."

"Well, I have proof. That contradicts your claim."

"Really?"

"Hair and finger prints."

Holding to the parts, in a clear bag.

She was just staring.

"Seeing that you are Light Yagami's daughter. Also makes you suspicious."

She was just to tired and about to snivel.

"Good thing, I don't want anything with you. I don't want to contaminate my genes."

He added. As he sipped to his coffee.

She was blank.

"I wouldn't want to fertilize your stupid sperm, neither."

He spat out his mouthful.

"If that were to happen. I would abort it. We don't need more scumbags in this world."

He stared at her.

"You would?"

"Best believe." As she gave a small smirk, and then closed her eyes, as she tilt back. She was sleepy.

Near turned off everything, he was using and picked her up. She opened her eye.

"Put me down, you weirdo."

Placed her in bed.

She quickly fell to sleep. After she finished her drowsy sentence.

Near just smiled.

(She's crazy as heck.)

As he closes his eyes, as well.


	11. BELLS

Author's Note :

I'm gonna miss Misa, now. :(

R. I. P Misa Misa. :(

Wait, today is her birthday. :o

Bells

Light came over, after they were dead. And noticed a room with what looked like sand. Like as someone just went to Home Depot and dumped a whole bag of it.

He walked closer, and noticed Misa's notebook.

"Misa?!"

He noticed the names on it. All of them, even Savannah. Which was Sandra's real name.

"These scumbags deserved it." He muttered.

"Misa..."

He took a vase, that had flowers in it. And dumped them out, took out the soil and water.

Picking up, the sand.

He notices the nice sunset. By the Jersey Bay. And sits there, holding the vase.

"I'm going to miss you... I have always loved you. But never told you. Til now. That it's definitely too late."

He teared up, sand particles.

As the ocean, carries on the sandy particles away from the shore. After he dumps it in.

"Okay. Well... Apparently, Kira is Everlasting. Because no matter how close we get. It either switches owner or dies."

"Alex, I know that. But we never found the notebook. So, maybe he wasn't Kira in the first place."

Mari already told them, it was Sandra. And they were still trying to point the blame on Gonzo.

"Oh, is it because I'm black?" Da Quan snapped.

"Stop using your race as a scapegoat."

Freddie patted Da Quan in the back. "Don't bro. He'll just fire you."

"But, mayne."

"I know... Let it go, bro."

And he pointed to Mari.

"And you, stop using your gender to make a stupid mistake."

Mari looked up.

"I'm not a Feminist."

"Good. Stay that way."

Alex was cracking up.

"And you, stop being a douchbag!"

Alex's smile, became a frown.

Mason was studying for his exams. He had the day off. But was on his paperwork and book nearly all morning.

He felt a strange breeze, on his back. His hair on his neck stood up.

He turned around, but saw nothing.

Probably his roommate messing with him. They always did stupid shit to each other. So, he figured it was he turn.

"Okay... Stop it Brad..."

Light drops the notebook.

"Huh?!"

He looked all over the room. Nothing.

So, he gets up and picks up from the floor.

He screams. As all his memories return.

"I remember. I remember everything."

Light then comes down, from the ceiling.

"That notebook is your's."

"Where's Misa?"

"She's gone. But regardless. I came to you. Because you were the first human owner to her notebook. And I know that you gave it up. But you are worthy."

"No. I can't. Mari doesn't love me. I don't love her. I'm used to it. I know why, you're here. The deal is off."

"No. You don't understand."

"No. It's you. That doesn't understand..."

Throwing the notebook to the bed.

"I've made my choice. I've made changes. And I don't want to waste my time. Playing fantasy Judge all my life. I am a better person. Now, I want to live. Thanks."

"Mason, but regardless. It's your notebook."

"Take it. Take it and go away. I don't want it, so give it to Mari. Or back to fantasy land of the apes. Because I won't keep it."

Light took hold of it, and flew off.

His roommate came in as soon as Light left. But Mason, watched him as he left.

Next Day-

It was a dull morning as usual. Mari woke up, but didn't see Near anywhere.

" Near?"

Nor in the bathroom, nor the closet.

She went out the bedroom.

"He's not in the mini living room, either?"

As she walked out.

"Freddie, where is Near?"

Fred spun around, as he was pouring himself a cup of Joe.

Grabbed the other side of the cuff. And cuffed himself to her.

She was confused.

"Well?"

"They'll be here any minute."

"Oh." She nodded her head around like she was listening to a tune, while making a sound, herself.

"So, uh... Have you ever had Latino fusion in you?"

"I love Mexican food."

"I'm Puerto Rican."

"I forgot. But yeah. I'm Japanese myself, and we love spicy foods. So, Latino food isn't that far off. Anything with Salsa is good."

She smiled.

"No. I meant in you?"

"Well, duh. Where else is the food going to go?"

"Okay. I see that you aren't getting it."

"I thought it was fun."

"Okay. Never mind..."

He just felt awkward and decided to forget that he ever asked.

Near and Da Quan came in.

Near noticed, them.

He made a noise, when someone is not so happy nor upset.

"No. No. No. Missy."

Freddie was happy.

"Offering yourself to Freddie, while I'm not here... Tsk Tsk."

As he went over to remove the cuff from Fred.

"Yeah, Near. You know, freaky girls love it, whenever they can get some."

Mari was just confused.

"Behave, Missy."

"Especially, with her pink gown."

Near, cuffed himself.

Pulling her.

"Near, I need my morning shower."

"Maybe, you should've thought of that."

"Near... Please."

"Eh... Nope."

"Near."

"Shush. Besides, you're always wearing little dresses. You'll be fine."

Alex came in.

She sat up.

"Hey, everyone."

"Grab a donut. They're usually better when warm."

"Eh, no. I just had breakfast. But thanks."

Mari hugged him. And he turned around and sat in his desk, like usual. Before working outside.

"So, what more shall we do Near?" As he sighed.

"I mean, should we just call this Case, quits? Because Kira isn't going to be caught. He won't let himself get caught. Kira isn't a I. It's a We."

"Near, he's right. Besides, I want to go home. And finish my schooling before June. If possible..."

Near nearly flips.

"I know all this. I know. But just like your Father. I'm sure some other Kira would be as stupid as him."

"What are you saying? My Father wasn't stupid. Don't call him that."

"He was stupid. He thought that by having every task member fooled, that was going to convince L. Than after L died, he thought that it was enough to convince me. That L was still alive. By pretending to be L, himself. Then, his mistake, was finding people to do his work. "

" No. No. Stop that. "

" He was stupid. "

She made a low growl.

" Okay. Enough Near. "

Near went back, he didn't need to listen to anything else. Alex eventually went outside.

Near just tapped away, and the other two. Well on their computers.

" Near, please.. If you want me to keep begging. I will."

"No."

She knelt down, by his left side.

"Near."

He looked down on her.

"No."

Alex sat down, on some bench.

As he notices a woman.

(Her?)

He looked her up, as he remembered her name.

(Melinda H. Pearson... The love of my life... )

Near finally got up, and allowed her to take her shower.

She came out, with one of her usual outfits.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, but I'm fresh." giggling.

Near rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Alex came in.

Near sat, as he came in.

"Alex..." Mari held out her arms for him.

He came close.

"Near, I found nothing."

"Interesting. Like usual."

"What?"

"Not even Mari."

"What are you getting at?"

".hmmm..."

"You're the one who isn't. Moron!"

Near turned to him.

"Not unless, I steal her from you. "

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged."

Mari was looking at both, turning her head back and fourth.

(Oh no.)

"What?!"

Punching each other.

Freddie ran over to hold Mari away. And Da Quan forced his body between.

"What's wrong here?!"

"This bastard... Still thinks, that he can steal my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend when she's with me."

"Whoa, now. Calm down. Near stop. And Alex, you don't need to be jealous. Jealousy is what ruins every relationship."

"Shut the fuck up, Fred. You and your stupid bullshit."

Near stood up. And wiped the blood off his lip.

"You're fired, Alex." Pointing towards the door.

Mari sniveling in the background.

"Near, no."

"Man, fuck you Near. I've always hated your guts."

"There's the door."

"Near... Stop."

Alex took one last look at Mari. And stormed out.

She began to weep.

"Stupid Near."

"Seriously, what was that for, mayne?"

"I don't know what came over me. But alas. He's better off gone."

"And you, sit and stop crying. " He was monotoned the whole time.

Alex flipped off, where the camera caught his attention. And Near just shrugged.

"You're better off without him."

Mari wiped off her tears.

"No. He's my life, my soul mate..."

"No. No he ain't. Besides, he was so stuck up on Kira's ideals. I got tired of it."

She stared at him.

"You're crazy."

"I don't care, just stop. You whining like a dying cat, won't bring him back."

"You had no reason to fire him."

"Oh, so punching me, wasn't one?"

"You deserved it, and more."

"Wow. It shows who truly is crazy here. If you honestly think, that I'm the bad one here."

"Yes, you are. You kidnapped, you tortured me, and on top you want to rape me!"

"I wouldn't touch you, even with a stick. You're not even my type, okay. You're just a stupid annoying girl. Who confuses Infatuation with Love."

"I don't care. I hate you, Near. I hate you. And no. Alex is Perfect. You're just jealous, like usual. That's why you fired him."

"Not true. And apparently, you shouldn't have been born."

"Wow. Really, because you say so?"

"Apparently two atomic bombs weren't enough."

"Holy shit, son."

"He did not just go there... Mayne."

"Ah... Okay. Well, apparently two buildings weren't enough, neither..."

"Hey, now. Your people went after Pearl Harbor."

"Don't ever start... Oh irony... Your people cause most of the problems. But of course, nobody can say anything, right?"

"Okay, I'm sorry about that one comment. But your's wasn't right neither."

"Mari is sorry, too."

"Good , now we can settle down. Okay?"

"Not til Mari sees Alex, again and again. Then Mari will be happy, again and again. Because Alex is Mari's one and only true love."

"No. Never again. So, stay quiet. And I'll let you out, once the case is over."

"No. I want to see Alex."

Near was losing his sanity.

"Just stop. I've told you, to stop. Okay? Just shut up."

She was the floor, crying.

Like an annoying child who wants a toy or something.

"Stop it, with your childish crap. I won't bring him back. No matter what!"

"I won't stop, til I see him at least a little bit."

"Good thing, you're not my type. I hate clinginess."

She stopped the noises.

"Then... Stop looking at me all the time, you creep. あなたばか野郎。"

"I don't."

He began to blush, while looking away from her.

She sat with her legs, crossed in the feet, on the floor. And then she laid down. Looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, you do."

Sitting up.

"Yes, you do. You always watch me, when I sleep, notice how I dress, how I walk, everything. You pervert. You're such a liar."

He placed his hand on his face.

"I don't waste my time, with ugly girls."

"Sure, you don't. Than you should type your eyes shut."

"So, you admit that you are ugly?"

He smiled that stupid cheeky ass smile. That one, you just want to punch someone with.

She was glaring at him, hard.

"黙れ、あなたの鞄。"

"方法については、いいえ。"

She was shocked.

"You know Japanese?"

"I am fluent in more than five languages. You think, I wouldn't be?"

She stood up and sat on the chair.

"I just thought, you knew only at least two."

"Okay English and what?"

"Maybe Swedish?"

He started laughing.

"I look Swedish?"

"Well, not sure why."

"I do know a little bit of Swedish. But you're close. I'm British."

"Well, I assumed... Because..."

"Of my hair, right?"

"Okay, well say some something in a British accent."

"No. No. After you've been living here for many years. You lose your British accent."

"No, how old were you?"

"13. But I don't really care about it."

"Please, say words."

"You wouldn't even understand it."

"But it's English."

"British is English, but the words have different meaning to this standardized English. So, you would have no idea what I'm saying, if you don't know the definition of the word."

"Oh come on. Just one sentence."

"Nah."

"Please. If you want me to beg, I'll beg."

He sighed, and smiled.

"Eggs on Toast."

"More words. Say more words."

He rolled.

"Gawd, Save the Queen... . I just went wee wee on me britches... My wat a jolly good show... Bloody Hell."

"I love that accent so much."

"It's not really that great."

"Take me to Britain."

His brow lit up.

"You want me to take you there?"

"Yes."

He got up. And told the two that stayed to take the rest of the day off.

"Let's go."

"Yay. Let me change, first."

"Huh? You look okay."

"Then at least a night gown. We may end up sleeping there?"

"I have a Private Jet. We'll be back."

"Oh, okay."

"But you can still bring it in case. You never know if the pilots get tired or not."

"How exactly do you have all this stuff?"

"Money."

"Yeah, I know that. But you're just a detective. Detectives don't get paid this much, to have a life of luxury."

"Heir of L."

"Uhmmm."

"Anyway, we can talk after."

It was rainy, in London. And already night time.

"Wow, I forgot that London was hours ahead of United States. We should've of came another day. Now, we can hardly see several places."

"We can have Dinner."

"No. I haven't been here in many years. So, I don't know good pubs or not."

"Oh."

"Wait, maybe I can take you to see Whammy's House."

"But you said..."

"It's not that late."

Grabbing her hand and jumping into a Taxi.

Whammy's House had a Closed Sign on the Gate Doors.

"It closed down... Probably after Rodger Passed away."

Mari was silent. Just looking at him, try to climb over. There was a opening, like someone made a hole, on the bars. That was somewhat hidden by the surrounding bushes. So, from far. You wouldn't see it. He took her hand, and pushed her in.

She fell." Damn it, Near."

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely Light Yagami's daughter, alright."

She got up, and swiped off the dirt off her skirt, and her legs.

Near just passed by her, and pulled her by the cuffs.

It was dark, and the house was most likely broken into several times. There where broken windows, smashed walls, tagging on the outer walls, etc.

"Near, let's go. I really don't want to see Whammy's House, anymore."

"Relax. Probably just a few Homeless people."

"Yeah, no."

"You wanted to see Britain, no?"

She swallowed as she tucked herself close to Near.

She have seen him rustle Alex, before. So, she was sure. That Near could beat up anyone. Just in case. He was a tough monkey man. And held onto his jacket.

"Looks like, we're gonna have to climb into a window."

He pulled her, to a huge side window. And it was already broken. So, he removed some of the broken glass. And carried her, over. Legs first.

She fell, knees first. And Near noticed her. As she was getting her hands to get her up.

" Doggy, style? Missy. Tsk Tsk."

"Shut up. It was high, from the floor."

"Tsk Tsk. Excuses, excuses."

She rubbed off the dirt.

"Okay... Let's see. My favorite room was the Book Room. Or like you normies call it. The Library."

"Wait, isn't it reversed?"

He ignored the question. And went into the Hall. Beside the set of Stairs, that was in the middle.

Near picked up, what seemed like a candle from the floor. And lit it.

And he apparently still remembers the room.

The door looked untouched. The door opened. And the Room, looks exactly like it was, nothing was out of place.

Seems like the people who vandalized the place, didn't want to ruin this one.

"Wow."

It was huge. You had to climb a ladder, to get to the highest level of books. It looked, similar to the Beauty and the Beast, but less of a Castle.

And less romantic.

"Eh, pick the one you like." As he removed her cuff.

Candles filled the room, as he lit one by one.

She picks one.

"If you like, you can keep it and never return it."

They sat. And Mari was feeling her stomach growl.

Near, had carried a basket the entire time there. And laid the blanket on the floor. And opened it up.

There were crackers, cheese and red wine.

"Bon Appétit."

As they munched. They heard footsteps. Like passing by the door, several times.

"You hear, them."

She stopped munching.

"I thought only I heard them. And figured it was all in my head."

He grabbed the cuff, and cuffed.

"Wait, my jacket."

"Crap."

She was in her night gown, too.

"Double crap."

So, he removed them, and let her put it on.

"Okay."

As he placed them back.

"Get to the window. And in the count of three. We'll jump down to the bushes."

She began sniveling.

"I'm scared."

"I know. But I don't want to know whose outside. Do you?"

"Na... No."

"Okay. One,... Two... Jump!"

Pulling him, with force. As the door swung up.

The guy saw the window linen curtains dance in the breeze. He rushed, towards it. But sees nothing, but darkness. Both didn't move, they figured that, he would spot them running. So, they hid for a while. As soon as minutes pass. They rushed it out of there. The Taxi Driver was waiting, as soon as one of the Pilots, got the memo.

And they sped away. They guy saw the brake lights of the car, as he stepped outside. He noticed them run, from the other room. And wanted to smash them, with a golf club.

"Wow, I never want to go there again. Near!"

Near was just sitting there.

(Damn, my basket!)

The following week.

Alex came by, to apologize and ask for his job back.

"Near, shall I let him in?"

Near looked up.

"Let me guess. He wants his job, back?"

Mari had no idea, who Near was on about. Didn't care. She was playing games on her phone, after Near gave it back to her.

"Rough decision..."

Alex was let in.

"I am not just asking for it back. But I'm willing to show you something that I found essential to the Case. And Close it, for good."

"Alex!"

She jumped.

"But I thought, you loved Kira; Alex?"

"I don't love him, what the fuck?"

"What ever, I guess. Than what is this essential thing, you speak of?"

Alex got closer, and wrapped his arm, around her.

"Well, this will interest you a lot. So, don't glue your ass to the chair."

"Well, what?"

Dropping the document, onto the desk.

Near scanned it.

"Kira, is going after Liberals. He hates Communists. He even made a video. Now, I can't recognize the voice. It sounds similar to the one, you have shown us before, though."

"I'm not going to lie. We're better off with less Socialists."

Mari laughed. "You finally get it, Near."

Near rose his brow. "Yeah, but I still believe that he's in the wrong by how he does it."

"Hmmm."

"Anyway, Near. Kira is still out there. And we need to stop him."

"Yay, Alex!"

"Wow, so if I'm the one saying it. It's Yay Kira?!"

She giggled.

"Oh, and Mari."

He went towards his desk. Where he had a black bag sitting there.

"I'm sure that, time hasn't been enough for us. But I feel like it can get better with time passing... So..."

She placed her hands locked together. And teared up.

As he knelt down, on one knee.

"Would you...?"

"Yes. Yes. I would. I would, I would. I love you."

As he got up, he stood up and they hugged.

Near was annoyed. And turned back to his coffee. He added more two more cubes of sugar.

Then, he grabbed the whole bunch after melting the other two. And poured it all.

(At least, now. I don't have to wait, for Kira. To give me a Heart Attack.)

He was sadden, and forced himself to drink the coffee.

"My only true friend."

As they stopped. Alex went outside.

"Look Near. Look!"

She was so happy.

Near only glared coldly at the ring.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh yeah. So, very glad for you."

Her smile, faded...

"You don't look very happy."

He looked up, annoyed.

"I don't care."

She just stood there. As the other two, came around.

"It's okay. Don't worry about rude cranky ass, Near's Opinión. He just lonely old man."

Da Quan just patted her head, like a ducky.

They remind her of her best friend, well ex best friend. Before she found out, about her intimate moments with Alex.

Anyway, she was sadden by Near, they became best friends, and ha their ups and downs. So, she sat silently on her chair.

Near removed the cuffs, on his end.

And stepped outside, onto the rain.

Mari went after him, a few minutes later.

She watched him, on the roof.

Near ignores her.

"Near?"

As she walks close.

"What do you want?"

The cuff on my end.

"You're on the gray. You're not clear, yet."

"But..."

"Not another word."

Mari looked down.

"But you're my best friend. All I ask, is for you to be happy for me."

"Stop lying. I'm not your friend."

"But..."

"You either choose Alex or Me. And you've already made your choice. So, go. Get out of 'safe space' away from you."

"Near..."

"Kira... You have them all fooled. Even poor Alex."

She teared up. It was hard to see, though. The drops, blend it well.

"Go!"

She walked away. Dragging the cuffs with her.

As he waited. He finally called it, and went back in.

Mari saw him. And placed her head on Alex's chest.

Near walked by, slowly. And only glared at her for a few seconds.

Then to his chair.

"Okay, Mari."

She walked towards him.

"Y-Yes?"

He grabbed her wrist, removing the cuff.

"You're in the clear."

"Huh? But you said..."

"I know what I've said. And I want you out."

She jumped from joy. As Alex opened his arms for her. And she turned and ran towards him, jumping onto him.

"I'm happy for you, Princess."

They kissed, while the other two clapped.

"You're finally free, girl."

They high five her. As she and Alex went outside.

Near watched then hug, for what seemed like ages. On the Camera.

"Darling..."

"Yes, Ale~..."

"I want you to sell your soul for me."

She had hardly any idea, what he meant.

So, he touched her with the piece of Death Note paper.

"And if you do this, I promise to love you. For ever and ever."

She now got it, and giggled as she skipped down the set stairs.

Alex walked in, like normal.

While Near sat in silence.

(I've always loved you.)


	12. MASON

Author's Note : I don't know, if I want to stop Fanfics, after I'm done with this one. :o

Near is 34/35. Mari is 19. Alex 28. Daquan like 26. And Fred 23.

Third chapter, today. I'm rushing it. Enjoy. And thanks for the views s, everyone. :3

O.o

Mason

Mari, went to his apartment. As he had given her the keys to it.

She figured out his combination, and opened the safe. In his bedroom, were it was. And she noted the manilla folder. And took it out slowly.

As she opened it. She noticed the notebook and took it out.

She didn't yell, but she felt shock running through her veins.

Similar to being shocked with a electricity.

She panted, all her memories returned.

As she did so, a white folded paper, popped off.

"Huh?"

Opened it up.

"Dear Mari,

I write to you, in regards that you would some day.

Find this.

I hope, you can give in, that way.

We can create a World, together.

Fulfill our lives together.

If you do this, I promise.

To love you. Forever and Ever."

She hugged it.

"He loves me. I've always known..."

"Long time, no see!"

She jumped up, from the floor.

"Ryuk!"

Hugging him, as he disappeared.

She was taken a back.

"Sorry, it's just that you grew up into a pretty girl. And... I'm a guy. And I get a little shy..."

Hyuk.

She flipped around, twirling. And handed him a apple.

He gasped.

" Apples!"

She was cheery.

"I think, you know what I want?"

As he kept eating.

He swallowed quickly.

"Huh?!" In mere confusion.

"Ryuk, I want to Eye Deal."

"Nah, huh. No deal."

"Come on, Ryuk. I'm doing this for Alex."

"If he wants them, he should cut his lifespan. Besides, I wouldn't mind taking half away."

"Ryuk, please."

"But you already cut it half."

"I don't care. I don't care about anything else. Other than Alex."

He sighed.

"You already know what that means, don't you?"

She shrugged nervously.

"Alright, then."

He touched her eyes.

She opened them, and it glowed crimson.

"I'm back."

(Crap, Light is going to kill me for sure... Wait shinigami can't kill other shinigami. Hyuk... But he'll be pissed, for sure.)

Ryuk was not happy.

She put on her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Alex."

As she ran out.

"This girl... Again. Stupid shenanigans..."

Mari walked in, and saw Alex on the chair.

"Alex~"

Near stood up.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well, your Guard let me in. Maybe you should fire, him for being incompetent."

She smirked.

And Alex just sat there.

"Ale~"

While she touches his hand, with a tiny piece of hidden paper.

He folded his hands, together. As Near glared at both, as he slowly sat.

He felt a strange sense, as both glared at him. Alex turned, closed his eyes, while smiling.

(I won.)

Mari, glared at Near.

Then looked over to ex. Near, was peering at her, by the side.

"Well, gotta go. Don't want to cause problems."

She left, happily.

(Something is wrong, here.)

Mari went to her current home. And began to write down Near's real first name.

Ryuk was in disbelief.

"You're actually going to do it?"

Mari went on memory recurrent of Near.

"I... I can't."

She stopped, mid way. As Ryuk looked at her.

"It is, too soon."

Ryuk handed her the Eraser. And she erased it.

"Also, it would be stupid."

"Huh?" Ryuk looked in confusion.

She was doing a equation.

"Near only has,... Two years to live."

"How did you figure it out? Even I didn't know how. I scared the shit out of all the people I've come by." Hyuk.

"Look, this number here is his lifespan. You round it all up, and you get human years. And Two years, tops... Well, actually a year, eleven months and three weeks, with four days."

"Whoa! Amazing!"

"So, it wouldn't be fair. I would rather let him live his time."

"That's keen of you, I guess."

Alex took Mari that afternoon to a date, at Starbucks.

Yeah Romantic,... Very Romantic, I know.

"Mari, well... Seeing that you and I are already engaged. I decided we live together to test the waters."

She got teary.

"Move in with me."

She was over joyed.

"Yes."

Some people turned to look. Annoyed.

"Sorry, everyone."

Hyuk.

"It's just that I'm so happy. First you ask me to become your wife. Now this... This is the best day, of my life!"

Alex was annoyed.

"Yeah, totally."

"So, he heh... That makes me your only one... No more, side bitches, for you."

He was flipping through many texts.

"Yeah, the only one for me."

He deleted several of those contacts.

She sighed out of relief.

Hyuk.

Several evenings later.

"So, how did you two met?"

Alex was trying to come up with something quick. As he looked at the ceiling.

"Well, we were..."

"Mari, I'll tell them."

"Sure my love."

"Well, pops. I was doing my work and huh... I spotted her. Believe it or not, she was a Kira Suspect. But turned out she was innocent. And the only thing stolen, was my heart."

His Father sat there, a serious.

"That's adorable."

"It really isn't."

"Oh, stop Harold. Don't need to be such a party pooper."

Mari held to Alex.

"Well, as long as you're happy... When's the Wedding?"

With his arms still folded.

"We still haven't chosen a date, yet. But I'll let you know. Front row seats for you pops."

"Yay." his mom cheered.

"Okay let's... " As his father stood up.

A knock was heard.

"Oh, it must be Mason."

"Great. I assumed, he wasn't going to come. Since, he's busy all the time."

Alex frowned. He felt, his evening ruined.

"Mason, sweetie."

They hugged. As Harold, stood next to her.

"Son."

Mason walked in, after that. And Harold walked to patio. Since Dinner was not quite done.

And Candace went to sit with them.

Mason had his arms folded.

(Oh, don't act like you don't remember me at all.)

Mari glared at him, shyly. She had forgotten about him. And wasn't expecting these two to be brothers.

"Mason, I see. That you're still a douchbag. Despite the change of look."

"I was Moody, and it was a Dark Past. You moron. Leave it alone."

"I still hate you. Business... Business? You're weak, bro."

"Alex, shut it."

"Okay, you two are brothers. Stop it."

"Sorry, Mah. But this fool. Should've stayed with his gay lover, instead."

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure you're not. That explains why, you have no girlfriend."

"Alex, stop."

"Not having a girlfriend, doesn't make me gay."

"Sure, dick rider."

"Mason... Alex... Stop."

Mari was just observing this.

"Says the Pimp Daddy 101. Go fuck yourself, Alex. You disgusting slut!"

"Mason!"

He sat. Massaging his temple. "I'm sorry, Mah."

Alex laughed.

"im going out with Dad. He asked me, yesterday for beers, so be back mah."

Kissed Mari, and went outside.

"Come, here. Sweetie. I'll show you, Alex's favorite dish. And tell you the recipe."

She got up, cheerfully. And followed.

(I'm not gay. It's that you stole my bitch... And I will get my revenge. By stealing her back. I'm a Man. I will get what I want. I'll get my way, with you.)

He walked in after them. As doing so, Candace had to use the bathroom.

" I'll be right back."

"Okay."

As she took the wooden spoon, and stirred.

Homemade pasta sauce.

"Mmm." She tasted it, off her finger.

"Don't act like you don't remember me."

She turned to face him.

"But I really don't."

"You know, damn well who I am. Liar."

"Whatever. I love your brother."

"He doesn't love you."

"Why, because you said so?"

"He's going to hate that you helped out mom."

"No, he'll love it more."

She wore decent clothes, to impress his parents. And it was still a turn on to both Mason and Alex.

"No, he won't. He doesn't know what love is."

"And you do?"

He grabs her wrists. And pins her on the long cabinets.

"Mason?"

"Shut up."

Kissing her, by force.

"Mason?!"

He carried her, after covering her mouth with a his tie.

Took her to his old bedroom. Where he tied her hands up.

Her eyes were wide. "I want you. But you never gave in."

(Oh, no. He's going to rape me.)

She began to cry.

After a few minutes of fucking her. He realized how stupid it was. Pulling out, he removed the tie.

"You asshole!" She spat on him.

He wiped it off.

"I am sorry."

"Bastard... I hope, I don't get pregnant by this."

He released her. And she cleaned up.

He went down stairs. And they all came around. Dinner was served. And these two didn't stare at each other. Let alone say words.

Mari was scared, and even tugged her arm, holding Alex tight.

" Hey, you two love birds. This is the kitchen."

Candace laughed.

"Oh Harold. Most couples already do it, before Marriage anyhow. Remember us?"

"Stop..."

"Your Father's face... Harold. It was hilarious."

He blushed.

"Candace, stop it. I say."

As he grunted.

She just kept laughing.

Alex was annoyed, by her clinginess. More than what was said.

He sighed.

"Okay, we should go. Now."

After Dinner was finished. And hugs and kisses were given. Mason left home, earlier.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Ryuk had no idea, himself.

After all, Alex was the main owner of the notebook.

"Nothing is wrong."

He looked at her is disbelief. But stopped asking. He didn't even care much.

She was a nuisance to him anyway.

Mason got home, his roommate wasn't there tonight.

He went to parties often.

And that gave Mason time to get drunk off of his alcohol, in the mini fridge.

He noticed, the gun that belonged to his partner. As defense purposes.

But he was guilty. And it wouldn't let him sleep. Even in his drunken state. He was losing his sanity.

He pulled the trigger.

Near thought it was Kira.

Instead.


	13. Capitulate

Author's Note : It's cloudy, but won't rain. Gahhh... But Coffee and /or tea is always nice. Sips...

I was looking up, random shit... Lol Disney probably still wants to remake Death Note.

O.o

Capitulate

("I promise to love you, forever and ever.")

Ryuk, watched as she wore herself black. She stood still, like those creepy dolls.

She walked outside, and still remember his words.

"Open your eyes. What do you see?"

Ryuk, gave a confusing look. "Huh?"

"Do you see it?,

Has God Forsaken us,

Or Forgiven?"

Ryuk, flapped his wings, and shadowed over her.

"Tell me...

Wouldn't you like to see a Better World?

One,

With no more Injustice?

One,

With possible Justice?

Tell Me...

Don't be scared.

Hold on to me,

And I'll take you there.

I took Oath,

For You.

I Gave up,

My Life

To You. "

She smirks, as the eyes glow.

" All I want,

Is to base my trust in you.

That you would change,

The World.

For All. "

She walked over the bridge.

Viewing the Sunset, over the Statue of Liberty.

As breeze blew over.

" But will I be forgiven?"

A punch was swung at Ryuk, as he was sitting outside, bored.

" What the fuck?! " As he fell, back first.

Light walked closer, kicking his face, twisting his head, as he knelt down.

Ryuk, pushed him off.

" Hey, now Light. "

Light, used his feet and pushed him off the fence, throwing Ryuk down on the ground again.

" Light, baby. At least invite me to dinner, first. Before fuck."

Light punched him, and kicked him. Stepping on his face.

"You stupid fuck!"

"Light... Hyuk. You're beating the wrong guy."

Light got off, as Ryuk was panting.

"Damn, Light. I never knew you could fight. Damn... Next time. Send a memo. Will ya?"

"Where are they?"

Ryuk swallowed.

"Alex, your brother is dead. And that's all that you have to say?"

"I could care less. Honestly, my life got better. Knowing that he is dead."

"Mayne, that's cold."

Near glared at him. Like he was in disbelief.

"You hated your brother, that much?"

As he turned away, building his solitaire card castle.

"I didn't entirely hate him. But he was annoying. And it doesn't matter, whether he's gone or not. We weren't that close. So, same to me."

"Interesting."

"What is?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because after Mari was released, these deaths a rose. And your brother's death. Was shocking. But let alone. Your reaction is even more suspicious."

"Are you accusing me, of his own suicide. It was a confirmed suicide."

"Yet, Kira can use Suicide as a gateway to prevent suspicion."

"Mari isn't Kira. You're not bring her here. Leave her alone."

Near looked at him, with a serious expression.

"I wouldn't want Kira here. What I will eventually do is have her appointed with a Judge. In hopes, the Judge doesn't side with her. Because she's a woman. And have her Executed."

Alex's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious..."

"I am. And maybe this whole Case can be solved."

Alex turned away. He couldn't listen to Near's shenanigans, anymore.

"You Bastard!"

Ryuk was smiling and laughing.

As Light came in like wild fire.

"What the Hell?"

"You slick ass prick." Coming closer to Alex. As Mari was behind him.

"You forced my daughter to cut her lifespan!"

"Daddy? You're Mari's father?"

"Yes, bastard. Why didn't you cut your's, instead? You stupid son of a bitch. If it weren't for the fact that she loves you. I would've smashed your stupid face, by now."

"Whoo Light!" As he held a mini flag.

"Shut up, Ryuk" Alex muttered.

"I hate you, too; Alex."

"Daddy, no. I choose it, by myself."

"You manipulated my Princess?"

"No, Daddy. Don't kill him... I Love Him!"

Light stepped back.

He was taken a back.

"Don't say that, Mari. You don't love him."

"Well, if you kill him. You'll have to kill me, too."

Light growled, like a wolf.

"You better not break her heart. You better never hurt her. Because her lifespan is short. You better make her happy."

Alex gulped.

"The Day, she dies. So will you."

He pointed at him.

"But if you mistreat her. And I find out, I'll tear your body apart. And wear your face as bunny slippers. Got that?!"

"Team Light!"

Light flew off.

A knock was heard. And she went downstairs to open the door.

"Yes?"

"We're here to Search the Place."

"Warrant?"

"Here. Now, let us in."

She lead them in.

No notebook at sight. And she followed them, into the rooms.

"Open the Safe."

She just looked dumbfounded.

"I don't know the combination."

"Open it."

"I don't remember it. It's Alex's Safe. And he will be upset, it you guys open it by force."

"Apparently, you don't have the notebook."

"Which one?"

"Death Note."

"Well, of course not. I already spent my time with N. And he cleared me out."

"We'll be sure to include that info. Thanks Miss."

Ryuk, finally came down from the ceiling.

"Good thing, you forgot the combination."

"I have a bad memory, sometimes."

"So,... They plan to have you face about Judge? From what I understood."

"Near is still trying." She laughed.

The Judge, who happened to be Female.

With a Room Full of Liberals. Which didn't matter to Mari. She wasn't with them.

Demanded in and out to stop the Case.

The Judge was moved by the lack of Proof against her.

The Feminists, called N a Misogynist Pig.

Mari, didn't care. She only wanted to disapprove Near's Accusations.

Near was forced to close down. And went into Hiding.

Along everyone who agreed to work to find Kira.

Alex, was the Real Owner of the Notebook. And only kept Mari alive, as his eyes. While he wished it was Melinda. His true love.

Light came back to see his daughter, one last time. Before anything else.

"It belonged to your Mother."

"I love to, but I told you. We already have one."

Light flew away.

The Church, had only a few people to watch. As Alex waited for his Bride. Soon to be Wife.

His mother cheered.

While still missing Mason.

It has been a year and two months since then. To date.

Mari came out, with a short dress. With bow up, pin up. Her chest, was covered, with side straps, on her shoulders. And a tiny white bridal veil.

Alex was surprised, but not too shocked. She always shocked, the way she dressed.

"Sweetie. My parents are here. Couldn't find anything more revealing, could you?"

He whispered.

"Would you take Mari as your Wedded Wife?"

"I do."

"Would you take Alex as your Wedded Husband?"

"YES!"

"If nobody has no opposition to the Wedded Couple, forever hold your peace, or say something."

"Nobody?"

"Whoooo!"

Ryuk was just looking at his crazy mother.

"What a weird woman."

"You may now, kiss the Bride."

They kissed.

"Til Death do us, part. Alex."

Alex made her sell most of her as he called it, crap. In Amazon. She didn't really care. And her Mother in Law gave her some of her glass collectables, as a Gift.

Ryuk was bored. And only watched these two waste their life away.

"Alex look."

"I told you, to do what I want you to do. Stop watching birb memes on YouTube."

She held her hands to her face.

"Okay. Sorry."

Ryuk, realized that Alex was changing for worse. After days of being married.

"But these detectives, done nothing. They aren't even investigating Kira anymore..."

"Shut up. And just do it!"

"Alex."

"Your mistake, was not getting rid of Near. When you had the chance. After Court. You could've done it. But no. You let him live."

"I forgot his name, while I was busy, doing your deeds, for you."

"Fuck..."

He got up. Nearly storming out.

"Alex, where are you going, dear?"

"You."

Slamming the door.

She began to weep.

"I told you so. But no. Nobody listens to old man, Ryuk."

He shook his head.

"Ryuk, I can't change anything."

"Hmm..."

"Besides, all I care about is making him happy."

"Oh you poor girl."

Shaking his head again.

Alex, worked on his own business. He left Detective work.

As doing so, he saw a old Catholic Church. The one Mari sometimes went to. When she went to Confess.

He laughed. But came up, with the great calling to him. So to say. Since, he called himself God.

He kept it a secret from her.

Left, and came back home when he wanted.

He had multiple bitches. Who would go to his reopened church, to confess. And get banged by him. Apparently, they fell for it.

It finally had a sign on it.

"First Church of Kiraism."

And the Liberals defended it. Because it went against God's word. Liberals hate God. Al while they hypocritically ate up anything. Like when they defend paedophila, racism, homosexuality, unconsented marriage among Muslims, etc.

Alex hated them, hey viewed them like nuisances.

They just never knew it.

He laughed at them.

Mari flipped over. When Alex left his phone home. As it awoken her. And it was vibrating, with messages.

She memorized the combination and unlocked it.

Upon this. Hundreds and hundreds of texts of random women.

"What's this?!"

She was upset.

"Well..."

"I'm an idiot. I've forgiven many times. Already."

She threw his phone and broke it.

"Write his name down."

She swallowed.

"It's locked."

"Oh..."

"Either that, or he has it."

She went to sleep. Trying to forget it.

Alex came in, and noticed his smashed phone.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

Waking her up. From her deep slumber.

Ryuk was shocked.

Melinda stood, praying to a false god. As Alex watched from a far.

People demanded for peace and security, as time passed.

Near awaits for Death to take him. In hospital, while Mari came in to visit him.

"What are you doing here?"

He coughed.

She sat by his side. Holding his hand, with both hands.

"I came to say hi."

He sighed.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

She frowned.

"Do I look like I'm not happy?"

"I don't know?... Really, no. "

He shook his head.

"You were right, Near. I would've been better off, without him."

"Yeah, now you admit it?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. I am not judging you. Besides, my cancer finally caught up to me."

"It saddens me, it saddens Mari."

"Don't cry. Nothing lasts forever."

"It's all Mari's fault."

Near shook his head again.

"I do miss your stupid shenanigans."

"Mine?!... But it was mainly your fault."

They both laughed.

"I'm surprised, you haven't..."

"What?"

"Never mind. I would rather die, not ever knowing."

"Eh..."

"That was close." Ryuk added.

Near sighed and the nurse came by.

"Time, Miss."

Near closed his eyes.

As she pecked him on the forehead.

She looked at him, one last time, before leaving. Closing the door.

Ryuk was silent.

"I feel guilty, Ryuk."

"But you didn't do it. Besides, you didn't know that he had cancer. So..."

She threw bread crumbs at the geese and ducks, Near the pond.

She stared blankly at the pond.

"Let's go home."

As they left.

Alex peered around the door, to where Near was staying.

Near had his eyes closed. Didn't tell them, neither; about certain visitors.

Near's eye lit up, as soon as he felt a presence of someone near him.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

"Nothing much. Just came to visit."

He smirked.

Near sat himself a little.

"Now, now. What's wrong with me wanting to say hello and goodbye to my best friend in the whole wide world?"

As he came closer.

"Don't touch me."

Alex chuckled.

"No need to be upset."

Near was holding on to the nurse aid button.

"What's the matter, Near. Old buddy of mine? Not happy to see me after a long time?"

He chuckled.

"Get out, Alex!"

"Oh, Near. I just wanted to tell you. Before you go. That Mari was always Kira. And that I won."

"No."

Shaking his head.

"Yup. You heard that right. Always been. She was responsible for all those deaths. She planned every single event. And allowed me to be Kira. So, I win."

"Stop."

"Continue, you ask for more?... Okay.

And guess what?

She gave you, Cancer."

"No."

"I never thought, that Mari would be so cruel, as to give you Cancer. But hey. I'm not complaining. I would've done worse. If I had known your real name. Maybe Hepatitis or made you... I don't know... Burn!"

He laughed uncontrollably.

Near pressed the button, several times now. But no nurse.

" Cry, Near! And Die! I want to see you perish, like how Mari's Father saw L die. "

Near made a croaking sound.

After his eyes closed.

Alex was laughing harder, now.

Clapping like a freaking seal.

"Good. Good! I won! I won!"

"Excuse me, Sir."

Fixing himself up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss."

Walking out, as the Doctor came in to check Near. And make arrangements for removing his carcass out of bed.

"Well, great news."

Mari looked at him.

"What?!" Asked Ryuk.

"Near is pronounced dead."

Mari, was shocked.

"Alex, how do you know?"

"Nope. How would you, Mari? Because apparently. It smelt like your fragrance in there, by his sheets."

She swallowed.

"Alex, we were friends."

"Alex we were friends." Mocking her.

"Guess what, you're a useless twat. You didn't do what you promised me, time ago. I thought you loved me, Mari.

No. You obviously had feelings for that fool."

He chuckled.

"No, seriously Mari. You obviously never loved me like you've said that you have. Because if you truly did. You would've done so. And I wouldn't have to be in so much pressure."

"I've done anything. Everything for you. What are you saying?"

While tearing up.

"You obviously, never done enough."

She cried.

"Than, I want out. I want a divorce. I have had it with you. And your constant lies and your manipulation."

"No. Never. You're screwed. Like you have screwed up me."

"But you told me, the opposite. You made me think that you did feel for me."

"I don't recall. Besides, you came yo me. And slipped under me."

She busted out tears, running to the bedroom.

"What the Hell was that, you retard?"

"Shut up, Ryukie."

"Nobody calls me Ryukie, except for Mari Chan."

"Sure thing, Princess."

"Oh, if it weren't for her. I would've shoved your mom's dildo up your arse. So, high. That you'll be begging to be struck by lightning."

"You're cute, Ryukie. You really are... Say... Fetch me a apple, will ya?"

"Serve yourself, slob."

Alex went out, and didn't come til morning, the next day.

Mari cried, not necessarily because of Alex's words. But because Near died.

まりちゃんの歌。。。。

"目を開けて。

あなたは何を見ていますか。

あなた見えますか。

神は私たちを見捨てました。

または許さ。

教えてください。

あなたはより良い世界を見ることが好きではないでしょうか。

一つ。

無不公平で。

一つ。

可能正義と。

教えてください!

怖がってはいけません。

私にしがみつきます。

そして、私はそこにあなたを取りますよ。

私は宣誓を取りました。

あなたのために。

私は私の人生をあきらめました。

あなたへ。

私が望むすべてはあなたの中に私の信頼をベースにすることです。

あなたは世界を変えるだろうと。

すべてのために。"

" しかし、私は許されるのでしょうか。"


	14. False Messiah

Author's Note : Eh...

I'm not very fluent in Japanese. But I tried. I hope, I didn't get it all wrong. Since, it probably was off. You know, the interwebs isn't always accurate. Lawl.

Apparently, Tucans and McClaws can have baby penguins...

O.o

Any fans of Near, probably will be upset... I don't even think, Near has any fans at all. Most Hated him. e.e

I don't. Lol... But heck, what do I know?... Unlike Matt.

False Messiah

Alex came in, realizing that Mari wasn't up, yet.

He went towards the room, as he sneaked in, slowly and nearly slumping due to his headache.

Good thing, it was his day off.

Anyway...

He opened the door, even Ryuk wasn't there. He must've went to the roof, where he usually goes, when it was slow.

So, Alex came close to Mari.

And just took off his pants, and his tie and all his little dresses.

As he jumped on to her.

She opened her eyes wide.

"Ale-?!"

As he wrapped his hand on her mouth. As he used his other hand to undress her.

She cried.

"Shush... Shhh..."

She stopped struggling too much, she was still kind a upset and sadden. By their stupid fights.

"Alex, you..."

She moaned.

As he squeezed in hard.

She clutched onto the pillow, as he pushed.

Moaning harder.

He, than turns her body around, and shoves his member up there.

She moaned.

"Alex..."

She bit her lower lip.

He pounded.

Then, let go. Slumping over by her side.

As she was panting, laying by him.

"Alex, you haven't fucked me like that in so long."

He was sound asleep.

She creased his hair.

"I want you to do that to me, every night..."

Ryuk, was outside after he noticed this.

Then came back in.

"Golly... Mari... You're all nude."

He blushed.

She laid there. Staring at him.

While, picking up his and her clothes. To wash them. While he slept, getting breakfast ready for him.

He woke up, after a few hours.

And she had him shower, like a mother does to her child.

A woman asks like that when married. Lol.

Ryuk, just watched.

It was awkward.

But Alex was drunk.

"I had an Abortion." - Was an Campaign, that was striking everywhere.

Mari personally got upset at this. When she noticed how much worse it was getting.

They thought Kira was slow and only after Rapists for the most part. So, they had went underground.

While, not knowing that Mari had no real interest to defend them.

"You, need to realize that Rape is Murder!"

One of the women speaking said. They had a stupid rally.

"Yeah. And you need to realize that. Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean that I won't judge you on this. Just because of your gender."

Writing her name down. Name after name. She did it all.

As it went berserk. People fled the scene as a broadcaster was now at the public eye.

" Kira, please see it in your heart. These women were harassed. "

Mari folded her arms.

" Men get harassed, too. But you don't see anyone raise the voice for them. And a fetus, shouldn't pay for someone else's mistake."

The door opened.

"Alex you're home!"

"Yeah. Yeah." He was just bitched faced like usual. As he threw on his coat, towards the coat hanger.

"You wanna know something, love? "

"What?" As he placed his index on his face. As he sat, spreading his legs.

"I made several judgments. And I think, I can still do this, like before."

"Great."

Rolling his eyes.

She unbuttoned his shirt for him.

Massaging him.

He moaned.

"I want you to do me, like yesterday morning."

He laid his head, on her breasts.

"Oh I almost forgot..." He sat up. As she was fixing her gown up.

He flipped the laptop. Which was from a friend of his, from university.

"This is what my friend, did in his spare time."

She just made several hmm sounds as she looked at him work.

"Since, you still think. You want to be useful."

"Oh. "

"This is something, that you'll find interesting."

As he entered a chat room, where people were watching a live cast of someone being tortured.

She jumped.

"Alex, stop."

"Wait, sweetie. Judge them."

"They're wearing masks."

\- Whose next? - - - -

The chat went wild.

Alex typed up a sentence.

-My wife, says to have me tortured. And send her my parts as a gift.-

She pinched Alex.

"Alex?!"

"shhh... Watch."

\- Garrett, you want that, are you sure? - - - -

\- Yes, but take off your masks, first. Come find me. And do it. - - - - -

\- Are you sure? - - - -

\- Yes. - - - - -

\- Give it up, for Garrett, everyone. He is a brave man. Willing to die for his wife's dream to come true. - - - - -

"Alex, you're mean to me. "

"Look."

They removed their masks.

He eyes glowed, and began to write their names down.

After the four guys died, the last one stabbed himself.

The chat room went wild again.

\- flipper: Wow, this is the first time, the torturers have had a moment themselves. - - - -

\- berrgrubberanus: lol - - - -

They flooded in various languages.

"This was exciting!"

Alex smiled at her, as she was happy to be useful to him.

"I love you, Alex."

He got up, and went to the bedroom to destroy the laptop.

As he ordered her to come in. She undressed her self and laid on the bed for him.

Ryuk rolled his eyes, and hung outside. Light hasn't been back. And now he missed him.

It was around two in the morning, and Alex got up. While she slept.

Leaving, as he went to his car.

Calling her.

\- I'm there. - - - - -

As he sped off.

He arrived.

Opening the door for him, as he had arrived.

She woke up, with an lonely feeling.

Ryuk was asleep, while standing.

"Ryuk, it's three in the morning. Where is he?"

"Huh?!"

"Ryuk?!"

"I don't know."

She sat there in silence.

She went out for a walk, in the afternoon. While noticing that a man, was talking to a younger girl.

"Come on, sweetie. I know where your dad. And he told me to give you a ride."

"But daddy says to never trust strangers."

"But, I know your father..." His voice rose a bit. Like he was getting anxious and angry.

She stood, by a tree.

The girl grasped his hand. And Mari walked behind them.

"Where are you taking her?"

"This doesn't involve you. Get lost!"

He was fat, balding, and wore a worn out bed gown and boxer briefs.

It wasn't that late, there were a few out at the park.

Yet, nobody thought it was suspicious.

"Let go of that girl!" She exclaimed.

"Make me!"

The girl panicked, as he was forcing her in the back seat of the van.

"You'll see."

As she pushed, and pulled the girl away.

"RUN!"

She ran like a bat out of Hell.

While he went to the driver seat, to get away. Since people surrounded the place noticed the commotion already.

A UPs honked and hit the guy, removing the van door, along with him.

Ramming over. Like a huge bolder.

The guy ran out to see.

She had looked away, as smirked as she slowly turned to face reality.

"Your worst mistake, was ever crossing me."

Alex and Mari, spent judging criminals.

What Mari didn't know was that Alex was thinking way above her comfort zone. Because her father dreamt it. But he wanted to live it.

-Josue Hickerson - Gets off his forklift, removes debris. And the machine legs, "moved" due to the weight of the pallet.

He saw too late, and was smashed. As they surround him in shock.

: He was found on multiple accounts of Molesting former agency employees who reported his acts. But due to lack of proof, the Judge ruled Innocent.

But was found, by tube testing. He was in fact a rapist. - - - - - -

\- Mariam Forgal - Falls off the tallest building in Chicago, after being accused of corruption acts, along with several other politicians. In different states, as well.

\- Liam Don - Falls in a huge meat grinder machine. Witnesses say, it was horrendous.

One witness, even included. "Your Meat will taste a little more Humane."

Among many others.

As they kissed.

Ryuk only watched from the shadows.

Alex spent a few days texting this woman. Who happened to be Near's Nurse.

Since Alex removed his ring, she didn't actually assume that he was married.

" Mari, I have had these groups of people gathered...

Kill Them!"

She focused on the photo, and was on the verge of tears.

Confused.

"But Alex, these people haven't done anything wrong?"

"They won't conform."

"Alex. I can't."

"Kill them.

" But Alex. "

" Kill Them, All. "

She was shocked. And didn't act upon his word.

Instead, she stood up.

" Alex. I won't put up with this. I don't want any more guilt... If you want that, you do it yourself. I'm done. "

Shoving the notebook at his hands.

As he grasps it.

Ryuk, glared at him.

"She won't go after them, because they are with God."

Alex shook, throwing the notebook at the couch.

"Seeing that she doesn't want to obey me no more. I have no choice, but to kill her."

As he turned off the faucet. Cleaning his face.

As she stood behind the door.

"As you wish, Master. I am useless."

Tears dripping out.

"I'm giving you the choice. And seeing that, you prefer it this way. You either renounce it or not."

She looked at the notebook.

(I guess, he already has a chosen death date for me.)

Ryuk only watched.

"You'll lose your eyes." He was amused. But acted like he cared. But his tone was rather cheery.

(He's right. But I can't no more. This is too much.)

"I... Mari Heart... Renounce my notebook. And make you, Alex... The sole owner of the Notebook."

She closed her eyes, and handed the notebook to him.

As he grabs it, he smirks. And the red glowing aroma, became blue. As to indicate, regret and change in one's persona.

She opened her eyes, smiling.

" What were we talking about? "

He hold her.

"About our vacation to Japan."

"We're going to Japan?!" She jumped cheerfully.

He kept his cool, smirking. Which she found sexy.

"Pack up, your things, Princess. We're leaving tonight."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Alex."

In Tokyo, they spent nearly all day, sleeping. Because they went during the night. So, the afternoon, was their morning.

Going to see things.

As the evening got close.

"Look Alex, a Noodle shop."

She dragged him.

Smiling, as they entered.

They waited, it was soothing in there.

She would slurp the water.

As he followed.

They laughed.

After that, they went for a walk, around. Some people were out. So, street food was awesome during these hours.

"I haven't had one of these, in a long time!"

They ate, and continued.

"This is the street, where I lived at. I wonder if the house is still there."

He felt dragged.

"Come on, Ale-"

She giggled.

The house was tiny, seeing it was Japan.

It looked well kept, but they left, back around.

Passing by Sakura Trees.

"You know... They say that, when two people go under a Sakura tree. They last forever."

As she held on to his hands.

"Who said that?"

Asking confused.

She giggled.

Ryuk, was flapping around.

The Hotel was traditional styled Ryoken with an onsen. They hung out in there. Doing there business... Humm hummm. Before they had tea, and slept away.

Upon arrival. Alex received a text. From an unknown number. Actually, it said, Unknown.

As soon, as they got home, Mari began to unpack the cases. Putting them in the washer, as Alex hung around out the apartment.

"I'll be back."

"Sure, love." She waved and blushed.

(Yesterday, was so romantic... Wish we could do it more often.)

Smiling.

She didn't see Ryuk any more. But he hung around, before following Alex.

-Whose this?-

-Don't act like you don't know. -

Was the reply back.

-There are many people, I know. So, tell me. Be specific. -

-How about we meet up in person?-

-How about no? -

-Meet me here, at Toby's Estate Coffee UrbanSpace Vanderbilt. -

He only stared at the phone.

Opening the door, as she was on her phone playing games.

"Ale~"

Raising her arms for a hug.

"I'll be back. I just wanted to let you know that. Okay."

"Oh... Okay." She looked down, and bummed out.

He went. It was around 3:25 PM. So, he tried to see who this idiot was. Bothered by the idea, that it could be a trap.

He arrived a few minutes after.

Didn't get a text back, after he told that person. He was 'there' as he sat, in his Cadillac.

-I've spotted you. -

Alex, turned to several angles and didn't see anyone recognizable.

-Who are you? -

A woman came towards the car, as she got out the main entrance.

She knocked on the passenger window.

"We need to talk."

His eyes grew wide.

"You?"

"Wow, this game gets harder, more you play it. Like a Rubik cube."

So, she threw it to the side. Got up and prepared dinner for both.

Remembering that recipe that his mother taught him.

"Alex, I am pleased that you came. Because I have missed you for some time, now."

"Great..." As he annoyingly seemed to be, as he sipped his coffee.

"Alex, are you not happy? Remember when you promised me marriage? When I was a Stripper?"

"That was my mistake for telling you stupid things. I don't even know what more to do with you. You left, for that douchbag. Yet, I'm the bad guy, here."

"Alex, I don't want to talk about him. He's going to be my ex husband. Okay. We're getting divorced. And currently separated. So, not cheating in any way."

"I don't care. I feel like I'm wasting my time here with you."

"Alex, wait. I know we had our past... But I feel like I love you. I really do. I want to be with you."

"How long have you been stalking me for?"

"A while, now. I could care less if you have a wife."

"I don't love her, neither."

"Wow." As she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, wow."

"Alex, we need to catch up. I miss our sex life."

As they finished, they both up. Since it was about to close.

"Alex, listen to me. I love you."

He tugged his hands, in his pockets.

"I know that you're Kira." She whispered.

His eyes widen.

They drove off, in his car. Since, she came by Taxi.

"How do you know?"

"I've been to your Church. Who else can be so passionate, and not be Kira themselves?"

He gripped the wheel.

"Okay. Want to know. I am Kira. I plan on bringing a New World Order. That was the whole purpose of the Church."

"Alex, I can help you with that. I want to be your Goddess."

He shook his head in disbelief.

Thinking about it, though.

"Wait, that doesn't sound so bad after all."

"Really, Alex? I mean, think about it. I loved Kira from the start. Your wife, needs to back off. And allow me into your life."

"She was Kira."

"Was, is past tense. That means nothing now. Let's talk about us. The Future."

He swallows the lump in his throat.

Mari's cat, Mr. Whiskers came in. He was outside, today. He was adventurous, today. Usually, sat around. He was her kitten, while Near and her were together in the Case.

"Mr. Whiskers... Come here."

Meow~

He looked at the budgie sitting on his swing.

"No, Whiskers. He's not your dessert."

He purred, as he wrapped his tail around her legs. After he had dinner.

"Silly, cat." As she giggled.

They went to a nice looking hotel.

"Alex, pound me harder."

"Fuck you, you slick bitch."

"I'll be your Goddess."

He laughed.

The plate got cold. As she was trying to a reply from him. Mr. Whiskers, only slept on her lap.

It was around 9:51 pm. As she looked. A while apparently meant hours for him.

She slept on the couch.

He came in around 2:49 am.

"Alex?!"

As she heard the sound of the lights flicker.

"I'm home. Yeah, I was called for late meeting."

"Why didn't you reply to my texts and calls?"

"My phone died."

She took that as the final answer. And rushed to bed. The cat followed.

He slept on top of her body. It was comforting.

Alex only looked at the ceiling and smirked.

(My plans are coming together...)

Mari was hardly told anything. So, she had no idea.

There was no television in their home. And even online, she was busy with her business. As she was working on her clothing. She was offered an official job, and worked at home. Making them and designing them, and had several assistants.

As for Alex, he kept his preaching. Falsely hoods. While people chanted for Change.

The President himself was scared of Him.

"That's the Anti-Christ. For sure."

"But this was God's word. He said, we must pass Great Tribulations."

"Papa, are we going to die, soon?"

"Don't think that way, sweetie."

As he patted her head.

Alex waved, like as his Fame was Rising.

And he was willing to take Office. He wasn't much into Politics. But it was a way. A gateway.

To his Own Hell.


	15. SHAMBLES

Author's Note : I can't believe that I'm almost done with it. :)

How will it end?

The World is in Shambles...

Shambles

Flowers were sent to their apartment.

As she opened the door from the outside, after work.

"From your Secret Admirer?"

As she opened the folded letter.

They were for her.

"Alex did you sent those?"

She pointed as he had came home.

"Why would I send those, when we're already together... That's stupid."

"So, you don't love me?"

"Stop, asking stupid questions. I'm tired, and need to get my crap together for tomorrow. I have interviews and all this stuff."

"Well,... Read this!"

He read, it. The writing was horrendous, and very detailed specific. On what he wanted to do with her.

"What the shit?"

"That is why, I assumed it was you."

He tore it up.

"Speaking of which..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

The next day, the new neighbor. Who usually watched her go and come home from work. Followed her out.

"Uhm, you're a little too close."

She said nervously. As she was nearly pinned to the back wall, of the elevator.

"No, I like it by you."

"Yeah, but... Haha. There is enough room for like fifteen people in here. You can move to the other side. Since it's just you and me in here."

Signaling that she was married.

"I'm on my way to work, too. I am a Artist and Mural Painter. And I don't have to dress causal attire to do business."

"Wow. Cool."

Rolling her eyes.

As she stepped out and towards the Entrance Doors.

He followed close by, nearly brushing her.

As she waited for the Uber.

He only glared at her, waving goodbye.

She was creeped out.

*****...

That afternoon, Alex came sooner than usual and waited for her.

The creepy guy, stood there glaring menacingly at her.

Even on the elevator, as Alex returned the favor.

(I need his name...)

...

Good thing she usually worked inside. But she guessed Alex scared him straight.

,...

While that was passing. Alex kept his promise with Marie Ann.

Since they had no television at home. She went out, this very day for coffee. She usually bought bags and did some. However, they were out. And since, she was already out. She went there to drink theirs.

Upon doing so, they had tv. As soon, as some had the channel changed.

To the Kira Network.

The Supporters, chanting. As she looked up, as much as to her surprise. Saw it was none other than Alexander.

As he was making announcements, on how to be in Life.

Like those weird Religion Channels. Except it was rooting for Kira, not God.

"As you know. Everyone. I am going to continue to move. There will be another Church in Los Angeles, soon. This will be Nationwide and worldwide. All Nations will Unite. We will become One. "

As the crowd went wild.

A woman in Scarlet, appeared from the stage. Going to him, and hugging him. They kissed.

" What?! " She asked confused. As the cup had been let go of, breaking. She walked out. Not even getting the bags of coffee.

...

She was reading information about the Church he was in. As he came in. She turned off the tablet and stood up.

"Mari... I can explain."

"Alex, you're no longer going to sleep on the bedroom. Stay on the living room or go with your Mistress."

As she folded her arms. He passed by her, ignoring her.

She sped around him, and locked the bedroom door.

"Go Away!"

"It is my bedroom, too."

"No. Go away! "

He turned, only to come back with a golf club his father had gave him for a Wedding Present.

"No."

She yelled.

As the door was smashed. He didn't care, he can always get it fixed.

"Princess."

As she nearly tumbles over the bed.

"Sweetheart... I won't hurt you." He chuckled.

"Who are you, Alex?"

She was more confused, than before.

"God."

"You're crazy. Stop!"

"Princess. Don't you love Kira?!"

"Kira, that was the past."

"Oh, don't you remember. You said, you told Near that you loved his sense of Justice and all that jazz?"

As he laid on top of her.

Grabbing her by the hips.

"Stop... Alex."

He forced a kiss on her neck, biting softly.

"Alex!"

His hands wondered there, as she squealed.

"Alex, you're drunk as Hell, aren't you?"

He smelt like liquor, he must've drank with his stupid Mistress.

Ryuk, waited and watched.

(Wondering if Light saw.)

Light watched. But she wanted Alex, so, he stood in case.

...

She was asleep by the time Alex got up, and pulled up his pants to walk out around 2 am.

...

"Alex, why did you go home?"

"Because she texted, about something she saw. That I was in. She saw us, in other words."

Marie was shocked.

"Well... Did you explain everything?"

"I could say the same thing about your husband."

"I'm getting divorced."

He rolled his eyes.

"Our plans Alex, what about them?" She slapped her hands together.

"Don't worry, as long as I am in control... She loves it when I'm rough. Tough love. So, she will never leave me."

"Our plans?"

"Can't you wait?!... I still have it. And eventually I am moving into Politics. And eventually we'll be Big."

Her eyes widen.

As they hugged.

...

That afternoon, as he came from work.

He heard her talking to someone in the kitchen.

As he walked closer.

He stood there in silence, along with Ryuk.

Ryuk came back and forth between him and Marie Ann.

"You know, once I get divorced from him. I don't mind dating you. You seem very nice."

He had light brown hair, with greenish eyes. Similar figure to Alex, but had a sexier smile.

"Uhmmm. Am I interrupting?"

As he glared down at them both.

"Alex, remember when I told you about getting divorced from you. Well, he's my Lawyer."

She stood up, as he was creeping closer.

She stopped smiling, and folded her hands behind her back. As she grew nervous.

The Lawyer stood. "Just sign here, Sir."

"No."

"Alex, please."

"Never."

"Look, she doesn't want to be married anymore. So, just sign this form. And we can process everything sooner."

Alex folded his arms.

"You'll have nothing. You already know what, right?"

"Not true. I already started my Fashion Career, have a small business, building it up, and won't need you any more... I already looked up nice apartments." She smiled.

"I don't need you to worry about me anymore. And I want you to live your life, away from me. Because seems like you love someone else. Another thing is, I don't want to be part of your problems. Do what you want. After all, not my business."

She assured that.

" Where do you plan to move to? "

" I'm not telling you. "

She simply acted like she didn't care any more.

" I'm tired, Alex. I really am. And I know that you hate my cat, and I'll take the bird with me, too. "

Alex only glared.

He took the paper and tore it up.

Her smile became a frown.

" You're not leaving me, ever. You understand that?!"

The Lawyer, picked up the pieces.

" Oh, I see. You manipulate her. "

" That's none of your business. "

She looked down, sadden.

Taking the pieces of paper to the trash can.

"She's not leaving, and you're definitely not gonna have her."

"Well, they say. One Man's Trash is Another Man's Treasure. So, I won't stop, til she says."

"Alex..."

"Nope. Not even if she were a Widow."

"But if that were to happen, you wouldn't stop it. Because you'd be dead. She can remarry anyone."

"Alex..."

"You get the Hell out of my house!"

"Fine. But I'll be back with new forms."

She followed to shut the door, behind him.

"You!..."

She swallows.

"Get your ass over here, don't you ever..."

As he grasps her wrists.

"Don't you ever... Listen to me... Don't you ever do that shit to me, ever again!"

"Alex... Please."

Dragging her to the bedroom.

"Not again... I'm sore, from yesterday. And you hurt me badly."

"I don't ever want you to leave me. And you like it rough. Because you love making me angry. And jealous, so it's all your fault."

"I don't even know..."

"Yes, you do. Because you love me. Stop acting like you are okay without me. You lying bitch."

"No... I can... And you know it!"

He chuckles.

As she glances at him.

While he's on top.

"You know damn right, that you would die without me."

She just looked at his eyes.

They looked menacingly.

"Alex, you're stupid."

He kisses her. Biting her lips.

Making her moan.

Ryuk was on the roof.

He swung her body, making her tilt back.

Grasping onto the pillows.

"You stupid bastard!"

"You like it, don't you bitch?"

Sliding further. Pounding faster.

"Damn it, your pussy gets tighter."

She moaned.

Mr. Whiskers was outside, meowing. Begging to be let in. Since it was bedtime.

Even though he had his own room and bed mat.

"Stupid Cat... Shut up!"

As he thrusted harder.

"Alex..."

"Say my Name, baby."

"Meow meow."

He finally turned her body, and do her from behind.

"Oh..."

After a few minutes. He pulled away.

Panting.

"You asshole."

"Shhhhh. You'll never leave me. Never!"

She covered herself with the sheets.

"You weren't wearing your condom."

His eyes widen.

"Shit." He whispered to himself.

She just looked at him.

He left, and sat on the living room. As the cat was now in the room.

He just began texting Marie Ann.

-Tonight? -

He looked at her question.

(This bitch is crazy.) As he shook his head.

\- I just did my wife. -

Waiting.

-You idiot. Come here. We need to talk. -

He bit his lower lip.

Rolling his eyes.

-I'm tired and annoyed. Another time, would be okay. -

-No. Now. Because I have to share something very important. If you don't, I'll just write your name down. -

-Really, you would?-

-Don't test me, Alex. -

...

"What do you want, now?"

As he sat on the chair.

"Well, Alex. Seems like one of us. Has to go."

"What?"

"Apparently, you didn't get the memo. Because I told you, I was your lover, now. Not your wife. Why are you cheating on me?"

He shook his head and his hand.

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?"

"Alex. I love you. I really do. And you better stop being with her. And live with me. Tell her you'll spend week long trips. To stay with me."

He looked down.

"Listen, if you want this 'relationship' to work. You'll abide to my rules. Because I'm the Man here. And you won't prevent me from seeing my wife, neither."

"Okay, then. Than I can always write her's."

"Don't. Don't touch her."

"Wow. So, you do love her, then? Because you said you didn't care?"

"I don't love her. But don't kill her. Those are two different things."

"Fine... Don't worry. But you better take long trips with me. We Need to Create a New World, Alex."

He sighed.

"Fine."

"That's my Man."

As she stood up, to hug him.

He rolled his eyes.

Ryuk (This is the most pathetic thing, I've ever witnessed.)

Light was roaming around. After sticks and stones.

When he noticed. As he peered over to the Human World.

"Bastard."

...

"The world today. Good morning everyone. These are wise words from Kira. Himself."

People cheered and chanted.

"Yes, as the world becomes more accepting. It is more easier to show myself for the first time. I will bring Peace. The World needs Change. For the Better."

"Wow. Give it up, for Kira. Everyone."

They clapped. While air horns filled over the crowd.

"Alex..." She only watched, as it was all over the media.

"The world is Accepting Kira. The World is officially, screwed over."

As she hugged on to the pillow.

While her bird chirping, cleaning his feathers.

He looks up at her. Curious.

"I wish I was like you. Easily Confused. Easily Amused."

He stared, and flew on to her finger.

She giggled.

"Good boy."

Mr. Whiskers looked outside on the balcony.

Scrapping the glass, as he sat staring outside.

"Hey you." The bird flew to the top of her head.

As she stood up, to see what was he curious of.

"Oh..."

She opened the side door to it. And allowed him out.

"What a beautiful orange cat."

They nearly smuggled with one another.

As he circles her. She just sat staring at Whiskers flirt with her, as she wiggles her pretty fluffy tail.

Mari just went back to sit on the couch. Since, she was bored.

The bird was biting her hair softly as she laughed about it.

Trying to forget what was going on.

...

Alex had not returned.

He didn't even tell her. It was a week. Already, and no call backs. No texts.

She sighed. Looking around, like she was lost in someone else's home. It was empty, now.

...

Alex came unexpectedly, as he threw his jacket at the couch.

"You're home, to stay?"

"I don't know. I've been busy."

"I figured." As she stood up. Getting tea for herself.

"Look, I don't have any reason to be Angry if you don't want to be part of my World."

"Your World?"

"Yes."

She laughed.

"You didn't create anything."

He tossed his watch.

"Actually, a new order taking place. My Kira system won't fail."

"Wow. You're no longer just crazy, Alex. You officially lost it."

He took a tea cup out of the upper cabinet, and poured some for himself.

"It's will be a New World. Where everyone is Nice and have Safe Spaces. And all those Against it, Shall Die."

She glared at him, in disbelief. She wasn't even laughing at this point.

She shook her head. And that was it.

"I'm going, I only came back. To get an Answer."

She didn't even reply.

"If not now. Later."

"God isn't going to forgive you for this."

As she looked at him.

"I don't care. I'm doing what's best for the people. You've even said it yourself once."

She was confused.

"Remember. 'God is Silent'? Remember, your father wanted this, himself? 'Oh Alex... This is something only my Father had ever dreamt of.'"

She was stunned.

"I've said that? Because I don't remember."

Ryuk "Alex. She lost her memories. Dumbass."

(Shit.)

"Never mind, then."

"Good. Because now. You're just creeping me out. I really hope that you're joking, Alex. You're scaring me."

"I'll be out."

"For how long?"

"Til I care to come back."

Grabbing his watch and coat. Slamming the door behind him.

...

Ryuk "Alex, you're an idiot."

"Well, everything was easier when she was Kira."

"Not, necessarily."

"You're right, she was never meant for me. She's useless. Maybe I should've married Marie Ann. Actually, I shall. Mari will die soon. She probably has months left."

He chuckled.

"You forgot about Light's word?"

His smirk, became a frown.

"Shut up!"

"You realize that you won't have much time. Once she's gone. So, why continue this?"

"But I'm happy!"

"You're no God, Alex. You never were. Never will be. Light. He himself, thought the same. And he's no longer here."

"He's a shinigami."

"He was human, that is why. Mari is human. Dumbass."

...

"You!"

Light faced him, as he walked out his car.

"Shit!"

"I've noticed. You better hope, my daughter never tells me that she knows."

"It's not like she'll see you. Besides, my good old friend..."

"You're dumb, Alex. There's ways. And you know it."

"What do you want?"

"See this?"

He held a sand clock.

Alex was confused.

"The last grain of sand. Her time is up."

Ryuk was cracking up.

Clapping.

"Oh, Lord... Mari your dad cracks me up."

"Shut up, Ryuk!"

Light was staring at Alex intensely.

"You already know what that means, don't you?"

"But Light, I was just home. And she was still alive."

"Excuse me?"

Ryuk stopped.

Turning to Ryuk.

"Ask Ryuk. He was there."

"Is that true, Ryuk?"

"Apparently, she was. But it has been minutes ago... Check it out, and ask the Shinigami King."

"Okay..."

Turning to Alex.

"But if she's not alive by then, I'll be back..."

Ryuk watched him leave. As Alex, turned towards the doors.

...

Shingami King?"

"Hmm?"

As he turned to face Light, who was walking towards him.

"Sir, I was wondering how long will she live?"

Holding out the glass timer towards him.

"Hmm..."

As he held it.

"Another year, and six months."

"But she was supposed to leave, today."

"You didn't know about the Shingami death deal? When a Shingami loves a human, and saves that human. The Life Span length is changed. Misa, had a year and six months left. Because she never used the notebook as a Shingami, except once. That was it. That was her remaining life expectancy. "

" Oh. "

" Here, this is her new span. Unless, you or Ryuk, add on. Other than that. She'll perish. "

" Thanks. "

" Anything else? Before you go. "

" Not really. "

" I love how you have scared that guy, straight. "

He chuckled.

Light left.

...

"When will you divorce her?"

Slamming her foot down. Angry.

"Not sure... I'm in deep. Her Father..."

"Her Father,... Has you on check?...

You're a pussy!"

As she turned her back to him.

"Well, you know... He's not human. Was... And he has threatened me. So, it's not easy. He can get me, any second. And if he were to find out... He wouldn't wait till his Princess goes."

"Are you seriously that much of a wuss?"

Glaring at him.

"Well, want to talk to him. See if he..."

"No. I want you to Man the Hell up. If you get a divorce, because she went herself to get those papers. Than her Father wouldn't touch you."

He rolled.

"Okay, fine. But if I don't make it past a week. You're screwed. Because you pushed me out. And you'll most likely face time in Prison. I was a detective once, still Licensed, and can pull it out."

"No... No. No. No. You're not doing any of that. You see, Alex. We're a team. Besides, you forgot that you had shown your face. Kira?"

Ryuk was laughing.

"You're right... I'll talk it out and sign. I know her Lawyer will be back."

"Good, boy."

As she kissed him.

Ryuk just watched. As they laid.

Together.

In Shambles.


	16. END

Author's Note : Almost Done...

It's warm here, I wish it snowed in Southern California. Gahhh...

...

End

...

Mari, rejected the request this time. When asked.

"Why, not? I'm unfaithful and an asshole like you said."

She looked at him.

"Nope. You're screwed like you did to me."

"Fair enough."

He saw Light, peering in.

(Crap. He said,... He'd be back... If... Shit.)

He flew off, though.

Because he knew.

Alex scratched his head.

...

"Everyone get your Marks. If you want to Live in this World!"

...

Mari became deaf and blind, in sleep. She hung around, the apartment. With her dead bird, who apparently flapped to death. Due to fear, and the cat saw.

He pushed the cage over, and ate it.

Mari only stared at the empty spaces and walls.

She became more more gloomy and dark, as slowly she was dying.

...

As Alex, sat on his Office. As Big as the White House. As he conquered...

Given to him.

Sat alone.

Marie Ann, was dead.

Because she had shorten her life for him, too.

While he was questioning what was next, in the darkness, hallow of the night.

He looked at what seemed to be a ghost. Different from Ryuk.

Ryuk only stood silent.

"What are you?!"

He exclaimed.

"God's Messenger. An Angel."

"God?!... Haha I am God."

He nearly paced around.

"No. No you're not."

He glared at the tablet he held.

"Because I am."

Alex stood silent.

He nearly lost it.

"And I don't like what you're doing. You're nothing more than a Murderer. And you know it. And because of that. I shall destroy everything... But..."

"I'm Merciful... And I am willing to forgive you. Like everyone else."

Alex glared.

"But I'm changing the World!"

"Changing for the Worst."

Ryuk only glared.

"You got to be kidding?!"

"Not really. I have forgiven many people. The worst of the worst. As long as they repented by heart. That's all I ask."

He looked away.

Folded his arms.

"No."

He looked at the Angel.

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I am.. I am..."

"Well. Farewell... Your Destruction, was based on your Decisions."

Alex was stunned.

His face came low.

"Wow, not even us. Not even the Devil himself. Even he knows what is expected to happen to him. Tsk Tsk."

Flew away.

Ryuk walked close.

"Wow, Alex. You have definitely screwed up."

He wasn't even laughing, now.

Light passed by.

"Boo."

"FUCK!"

"Apparently, you're more scared of me, than of God. Makes no sense. But I digress..."

"You're here, I did everything you told to allow me to live on."

"Heavens no. I still despise you. But she doesn't have much time... I love taunting you."

Ryuk clapped slowly. "Geez."

"You managed to lose everything, and everyone that loved you. You had your parents killed, your brother, you spiritually fucked my daughter, physically, too... Fuck Alex... I am not even counting the thousands."

"Damn... You're right."

He laughed like a lunatic.

Clapping like a seal.

"I'll be back, Alex."

He laughed even harder.

"Geez... A mad man. No, worse..."

...

There were storms, of every kind, in unimaginable multitude.

"Alex. God is Angry..."

She stood.

Looking at him, like a scared curious child.

"What have you done?"

He moved away.

"Shut up."

As she watched him go.

...

As he went to his very last Speech.

He waved at the crowd, who waited on him for the survivors of said storms. While many waited for aid.

He received multiple bullets.

Some missed.

As he fell.

Light came by his side, as he was dying.

"I told you..."

"No. Light..."

"Why are you begging, now?"

"I can't die!"

Holding on to Light's robe.

"This brings back memories... Oh, yes. Because even I thought myself as one. Bye bye, Alex."

Ryuk looked in silence.

...

Mari was in a dark room.

With her Gothic Lolita dress, holding black roses, and staring at the darkness.

"What is life, if you're no longer here?"

...

She walked, outside. While the world went hysterical.

While Ryuk followed. Light was in the Shinigami world.

He knew she was going to die any second. And sighed.

"I know, this is harsh... But... This is the only way... That I can save you, from yourself."

She found that hanging rope, by a childhood tree. That had been haunting and taunting her for many years, now.

She walked up, what seemed like invisible stairs. As she held the rope.

As Ryuk had written.

She had her heart stopped, forcing the body to nearly fall. As the rope was pulled and held it, there.

Ryuk became sand. As he waved goodbye forever.

...

Light was looking at stuff, he had as a human. Because he took some of it here.

"Daddy!"

"Huh?!"

"It's me..."

"You..."

They hugged.

End. *******

Authors Note:

I forgot to add a lot of stuff. Especially, making NearxMari skits longer. But forgot most, because I was free writing this as I went.

I lose a lot of the words, too. That is why the sentences are shorter.

Death Note does not Belong to me, nor its Original Characters.

Death Note 2 is just a Fanfic.

-Maybe I will add skits after and make it story on its own. Don't know. I can't think right, now. Lol

Thanks. :)

And Happy New year.


End file.
